Música radioactiva
by Layonenth4
Summary: Perdidos en el mundo gris, los hermanos Holmes encuentran la luz a través de su pasión, la música. Sherlock siempre soñó que fuese dorada como el arco de un violín y Mycroft tal vez más humilde, de destello plata tras la onda de una voz. ¿John y Greg podrán brillar así? Teen!Lock y Teen!Mystrade(? - Basado en "radioactive, Imagine Dragons" y "August Rush: el triunfo de un sueño"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora: **Dada mi situacion de salud, lo mas seguro es que actualice cada jueves por la tarde hora México. Tampoco creo que sean varios capítulos, aun no tengo las cosas claras.

**Advertencias: **Fuera el hecho de que es mi primer fic de estas parejas, no va mas alla de que sea un AU. Y por este prológo ninguna, en el futuro quien sabe xD

**Desclaimer:** Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock segun el dorado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero la BBC es una malagradecida y no los pone juntos por envidiosa TT_TT

Basado en:

"radioactive, Imaginen dragons" y levemente "August: el triunfo de un sueño"

* * *

_**.Música radioactiva.**_

**PROLÓGO**

La habitación se inundaba de sonidos extravagantes, extraños, flojos, agudos, sentimentales. El teatro de la universidad estaba desierto, mas sin embargo, quien prestase atención ante aquellos sonidos se confundiría en si estar en una guerra o un concierto.

Solo el sonido vacío y profundo de un grito lamentable, era lo que se profesaba por aquellas cuerdas.

Mycroft no puede recordar claramente cuando fue la última vez que se sintió humano. Para ser sinceros y cordiales, jamás ha sentido tal "adjetivo" en su ser.

Si no se siente extraño entre toda aquella gente sin importancia en la vida terrenal, se siente superior cuando las cuerdas de su chelo resuena con total gracia o cuando canta. Cuando canta es más que nada, la mejor confesión que puede hacer al mundo de sí mismo, y cuando toca aquellas cuerdas con pasión expresada al rozarlas con el arco, solo atina a demandar sobre las pobres almas inútiles que le aclaman.

¿Egocentrista? Tal vez, no mentiría si se lo llegasen a preguntar. Para que evitar lo magnifico, es completamente irracional no admitirlo.

Claro, que sus pensamientos y palabras no lo han llevado muy lejos en lo que a ser sociable corresponde, y eso que no era como su pequeño hermanito. Elisa Holmes siempre bromeaba con su círculo social sobre sus hijos. Algo vinculado con "niveles para la simpatía". Según los cálculos frívolos de su madre, Sherrinford se llevaría el 100% ya sea por su obligación de ser la cabeza de la familia apenas sucedió el fallecimiento de su padre. Mycroft seguiría con el 75%, por su demostrado interés en las ciencias políticas, relaciones exteriores y manipulación eficaz, tal vez solo un poco de "humildad" bastaría para ser aceptado en un grupo de amigos patéticos que se profesan lealtad cuando hablan a espaldas de ellos mismos. ¿Eso le interesa a él? ¿Pertenecer a esa mediocridad? ¡Que insulto!

Y Sherlock… Bueno, es Sherlock. Su hermanito "dificit de atención, mudo, sociópata y esquizofrénico" según los ignorantes psicólogos mejor pagados de Europa y Unión soviética, estaba sobre bajo del -100%. Pero volviendo a la ignorancia laboral de los psicólogos y psiquiátricos, con los cuales Mycroft ha sentido repulsión desde que su hermanito fue sometido a aquellas "torturas medievales", seria a los primeros que explotaría su economía. Oh sí, desde que acusaron a su hermano por ser "autista" y luego "futuro psicópata", llevaba el plan de venganza perfecto.

Su familia no hizo particularmente nada bien, tan solo recluyeron a un niño desde su nacimiento.

Por eso para el mediano de los Holmes el mundo le resultaba gris. Desde los seis años, cuando vio toda la crueldad, humillación, soledad y desinterés a la que sería sometido Sherlock, el mundo dejo de verse natural, y comenzó a perder color cada que el pequeño bebe se iba a esconder a la esquina oscura detrás de su escritorio de su inmensa habitación, y él mismo debía llevarle de comer como si fuera un perro más de la enorme mansión.

Porque cuando su madre se juntaba con las serpientes de sus "amigas", encerraba a su hermanito y él debía escaparse de tan aburridas charlas para evitar que Sherlock volviera a tomar cualquier objeto con punta y lanzarlo al cuadro familiar. Por qué Sherrinford dejo de estudiar con él porque simplemente Sherlock permanecía en su habitación todo el tiempo que le fue posible, antes de la tragedia a sus diez años.

Sí a si te trata tu familia, ¿Cómo te tratara el mundo? Si tu familia no te creía lo que tu hermanito llegaba escribir con dos años, ¿Cómo te creería el mundo? Por qué si un niño de diez años fue encerrado en un hospicio, ¿Qué libertad te dará el mundo? Si las drogas están al alcance de un jovencito de doce años en vez de su libro favorito, ¿Por qué el mundo seguía preguntándose porque existía tanta delincuencia?

El mundo no tenía color, el mundo no debía de existir. El mismo no permitiría ser una pieza más de ese tablero negro y blanco, pues el seria el rey. No se equivoquen, no quería el trono de ningún gobierno del hombre, el seria el gobierno para manejar al hombre, oh en el caso de Inglaterra, el gobierno de la mujer.

Él se protegería y solo él se quería bajo su protección. Y aunque Sherlock lo ignorase, lo desafiase o lo odiase, también lo metería en su burbuja y jamás lo sacaría, aun en contra de Sherrinford.

Sus cicatrices físicas las dejaría en sus recuerdos siempre frescas, para nunca olvidar las manchas oscuras que tacharon su vida. ¿Heridas emocionales? ¿Cuáles? El mismo se encargó de quemarlas una por una siendo las insignificantes, y aquellas que se atrevieron a tocarlo y sentirse superior, las tatuaría de angustia, descuartizaría y quemaría. Literal.

El extinguiría la luz.

Y era en esos momentos, donde la canción que fluyo de sus dedos y bajo el control de su instrumento, la pasión que provoco unas gotitas de sudor cayendo de su frente y la necesidad de tomar todo el aire caliente de su alrededor para sus extasiados pulmones.

Oh si, ese era su frenesí.

Dejo caer sus hombros y saco de sus piernas en violonchelo para poder ponerse de pie antes de que su siguiente clase comenzara. Cruzar la universidad puede ser sencillísimo para él, pero no significaba que debía quitar las apariencias de "alumno perfecto".

Pero antes de tomar el estuche con su instrumento ya resguardado y limpiarse el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo siempre presente entre sus prendas, fueron palmadas al aire lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y volverse hacia el inexistente público de las gradas del teatro colegial, donde no estaba abandonado del todo.

Pero tuvo que entrecerrar la mirada y parpadear dos veces justas ante un destello plateado brillante que le nublo su visión pálida.

— Eso fue magnifico, pero también tan triste. — la voz, la silueta que se formó por las ondas de la misma y la gravedad del brillo que transmitía, le indicaba que era un varón.

Pero el que le elogiara como cualquier ser inferior no fue lo que le intrigo, y aunque estuvo tentado a quedarse petrificado ante la mención de su sentimentalismo frustrado y vengativo, lo que le dejo estático y a punto de perder el equilibrio por la repentina escases de oxígeno, fue el hecho de que el brillo plata (del mismísimo mineral natural, no uno cualquiera) seguía tenue y le dio color a esa persona.

Una persona cuyo brillo era natural desde sus ojos hasta su tímida sonrisa y la lagrimita que había caído 7.45.0036 minutos antes de que la canción terminase. Por primera vez para el Holmes intermedio, una persona tenía brillo para sus ojos.


	2. Desequilibrio de blanco y negro

**Advertencias: **AU. Y por este él primer capítulo ninguna, en el futuro quien sabe xD

**Desclaimer:** Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock segun el dorado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero la BBC es una malagradecida y no los pone juntos por envidiosa TT_TT

Basado en:

"radioactive, Imaginen dragons" y levemente "August: el triunfo de un sueño"

* * *

_**.Música radioactiva.**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Desequilibrio de blanco y negro**

_— ¡Sherlock! —Se escuchaba su voz resonar por todo el lugar, viendo a borrones a causa de la hinchazón de su ojo, como los hombres de negro permitían que gigantes de blanco se raptaran aquel tesoro — ¡SHERLOOCK!_

_Pero nadie lo escuchaba, a nadie le importaba mientras el hombre de elegante traje gris y mirada violeta seguía ordenando su destrucción. _

**_5:30 a.m._**

**_5:30 a.m._**

Todo iniciaba cuando el aparatoso ruidito del despertador lo dejaba sonar dos veces hasta que se decidiese por no seguir ignorándolo y estirar su mano para pararlo. Posiblemente no se haya mantenido otra vez despierto tan tarde, y esa noche la pesadilla no había pasado de los cinco minutos de su duración normal, pero cada día bajo la misma rutina era un suplicio de monotonía. Tanto que tener que mover su brazo ya era una tortura muy cómoda.

El cobertor se movió de su lugar cuando se sentó sobre la cama restregándose los ojos con su dedo pulgar e índice mientras se permitía un bostezo y tragándose un berrinche por no querer dejar su lugar calientito y protegido del mundo oscuro. Ya que, deber es deber y el no podía permitirse ser miembro del club de desobligados dormilones. Aunque mucho le apetece.

Tomo el control de su buro y encendió las luces pulsando el botón correcto, las ventanas se abrieron y en menos de cinco minutos alguna mucama le subiría a preparar la habitación y su baño en lo que el salía a correr. Odiaba correr. Pero amaba comer esos pastelitos de chocolate, lo único comestible de la cafetería de la universidad y lo único que le hacía creer que existía algún Dios bendiciendo la mano de la obesa mujer de la cocina. Pero seguía odiando correr.

Se quito el pijama negro de seda y vistió su traje deportivo entallado italiano, con unos Nike edición ilimitada a todo terreno, para solo salir a cumplir su condena de unos treinta minutos y otros treinta de ejercicio cardiovascular en solitario. Ah, pero que ricos estas esos mugrosos pastelitos.

En el camino el sol apenas daba su anuncio al día, pero el simplemente lo veía como una molesta evidencia que ni su color amarillento funcionaba para iluminar la Tierra, solo opacaba su bella calamidad con la absurda idea de esperanza y fuerza, según las arcaicas canciones. No le importaba mucho pensar en eso, se rindió en cambiar sus pensamientos desde los diez años, lo único que lo mantenía al corriente, era que necesitaba respirar con urgencia pero si se detenía, se tiraría sobre el camino y no habría fuerza de la naturaleza que le hiciera pararse de ahí hasta dentro de veinte años. ¿Por qué debía tener complexión robusta? ¿Por qué era necesario cumplir con dieta y ejercicios? Maldita la hora donde ser hijo de su madre significaba ser un plagio de ella en masculinos con los estúpidos genes Vernet en su físico. No es como si importara de todas maneras, poco le vino a interesar los comentarios de sus compañeros en la primaria o en la secundaria, solo que fue la orden de Sherrinford y ni que mas hacerle. No quería que los pastelitos de la cocinera rechoncha en la universidad desaparecieran del menú como por arte de magia… ¿ya maldijo a esos estúpidos y sabrosos pastelitos?

El ritmo de la carrera disminuyo, pero no dejo de correr y prefería terminar de una buena vez. Que va, solo le faltaban 19.0036… 19.0067… si pasaba del, o, ya solo faltaban 20 minutos.

Así paso su hora maldita, ejercitarse por los campos traseros de la mansión y después volver a su habitación para enterrarse cinco minutos bajo las burbujas de su bañera. Cuando comparo el hecho de que podía aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante cinco minutos sin interrupciones, contra el hecho de trotar patéticamente durante diez minutos y estarse desmoronando sin aire, no supo si llorar o llorar dramáticamente mientras comía chocolate. ¿Qué tan patético se podía llegar a ser? No había límites, eso era seguro.

Se termino de bañar en otros cinco y salió protegiendo su desnudez con su bata de los mismos colores neutros de su habitación y fue a parar frente a la puerta de su closet. Aunque le encantaba verse en traje, caminar con alguno de esos tan caros, hermosos, y elegantes prendas en ese instituto donde podían pasarles cualquier cosa por descuido de algún inadaptado. No, eran su dedicación entera en tomarse medidas para que se luciera en lugares con merito, no en una universidad, por mucho que esta fuese Oxford.

Entonces, unos jeans de algodón, zapato negro, camisa blanca que ciertamente, el rojo de sus rizos ligeramente acomodados hacia atrás y su saco negro. La silueta frente al espejo le agradaba mas desde hace dos años cuando inicio su ejercicio, pero no solo por eso ¡dejaría esos pastelitos. Ha dicho!

Miro su reloj y ya faltaban diez minutos para las siete, entonces era hora de salir. Tomo de la cocina su almuerzo empaquetado por alguna de la servidumbre y cogió una manzana del frutero para salir con ese paso tan característico suyo. No se despidió de nadie, no aviso para nada, no interesaba de todos modos.

El chofer lo llevaba a donde fuese sin ninguna replica, pero prefería que lo dejase en el pequeño parque de la avenida que dividía de una sola calle su universidad y el edificio psiquiátrico de San Barts. Su expresión siempre fue rígida, sin emoción alguna, pero sabía que en el momento que divisaba aquel lugar simplemente sabio sin la necesidad que le dijeran o mirar su reflejo, que realmente daba miedo. Entonces todo comenzó a ser gris.

Tenía esa peculiaridad de ver el mundo de ese color. Sinceramente no tenia sentirlo el verlo de otro modo, no había forma de afrontarlo diferente. El no debería estar visitando ese lugar y aun así, en contra de sus deseos y sus esfuerzos controlados por el razonamiento, seguía yendo. Aun cuando sabía que no recibiría ni un saludo, gesto o afecto, que regresaría sin un logro más y el resto del día sería lamentable. A lo mejor solo leería los diez minutos que estuviese en la habitación, o seria uno de esos escasos días donde jugarían "Operando, Clued, Pocker, ajedrez, lotería" o alguna tontería que se les ocurriese a su hermanito.

Que no haya sorpresa, no visitaría a ningún amigo (no tenia), familiar (les desagradaba a todos) o conocido (apenas se podía decir que lo conocía). A su persona, a otra víctima más de la falta de color en el mundo y por mucho que lo ignorara el otro, su único sustento para respirar, es su hermano menor.

Bajar de la limusina, atravesar por el mismo camino que las personas, entrar por la puerta y sin permitir que la luz de las grises paredes le dañase su vista. Simplemente eran un color neutral y sin chiste. Como la vida.

No pudo evitar resoplar y gritar en su mente con dramatismo y sarcasmo: "¡ser o no ser, he ahí la cuestión!"

_Patético. Patético. Patético. _

— Buenos días — no respondió a la sonrisa de la mujer de gris. No había motivo. Ella se removió incomoda en su lugar, posiblemente soy el primer visitante y está nerviosa. Debería estar más preparada para trabajar — ¿Visita o cita?

Primer día de trabajo y suplente, universitaria seguro realizando su servicio. Marcas de anillos pero en su dedo anular tiene residuos de sudor y un sonrojo de fricción. Comprometida pero no lleva el anillo, avergüenza decirlo. No, muy bien arreglada y su ropa olía a lavandería, mujer independiente que duda de su compromiso y por eso dicho anillo se lo quita para trabajar. Ser rubia y presumida sonrisa le ayuda a ser sociable y aceptada. Una mujer más que termina siendo falsa.

— Sherlock Holmes. — quiso reír cuando la mujer puso esa mueca de desagrado al buscar dicho registro en el sistema. Era tan divertidamente macabro ver esa miserable expresión en los rostros de los humanos que rebasaban lo bajo de ordinario

William Sherlock Scott Holmes Vernet: 18 años, internado a la edad de 10 años. Diez intentos de huir y diez, exitosamente completados. Diagnosticado de sociópatia, psicoanalista, sordomudo por problemas psicotraumaticos, esquizofrenia, déficit de atención, a los diez años. Adicción a las drogas a los doce años. Paciente agresivo-pasivo.

Oh, toda una monedita de oro, ¿no?

* * *

El día se hacía relativamente normal, bueno, normal para cualquiera.

_~Hey te conozco, y aunque no hables, si tengo suerte quizás me llames…_

Esa maldita canción la escuchaba en todos lados, desde que Sally no para de cantarla en el departamento que compartían y luego Molly la cantaba en mitad de un examen esa misma mañana. Ahora, el era víctima de tal tonadita… aunque debía admitir, que apesar del sonido pop de esa nueva era, le traía una sensación de verdad misteriosa, como una epifanía si tenía suerte y su vida comenzaba a iluminarse.

En la cafetería el alumnado paseaba de aquí para allá, aunque ya era medio día y ese era el tráfico pico para todos. La mayoría aprovechaba esa hora para salir a comer o simplemente irse a casa, pero desde las doce hasta la una la universidad quedaba completamente vacía de las aulas y centros educativos para refugiarse en los jardines, cafetería o los enamorados en sus zonas secretas.

Por eso helo ahí, cruzando su tercer y penúltimo año universitario con total brillantez y desenfreno, que después de los finales terminaba hecho un zombi. No por desvelarse hasta la hora de examen por estudiar, posiblemente por la fiesta de victoria ante una feroz batalla celebrada con cerveza, baile, si tenías suerte con alguien agradable en una cama, y más cerveza.

Sus ojeras de mapache eran totalmente justificables con ese simple razonamiento. Sep.

— Greg, si queremos que nuestra relación funcione, necesitamos hacer esto. — la voz de John lo hizo saltarse de sus fantasías a la realidad, donde nada de lo anterior recientemente dicho era cierto. ¿Fiesta de victoria? Le costó un huevo tener excelencia en todas sus notas. ¿Cerveza y sexo? ¿A quién diablos se les ocurrió decir eso de la universidad?

— No sé si estamos listos para ese gran paso John — respondió el mencionado castaño con entables canas cruzando por sus hebras chocolate. Tenía su emparedado hogareño de crema de maní y galletas oreos a la mitad y su leche de chocolate en la misma bandeja frente a él, pero el rubio frente a él impedía que terminara su primera comida en el día por sus malditos ojos de borrego degollado.

— Greg, ¿quieres que sigamos juntos? — John tomo una de sus manos y las junto, logrando que el canoso rodara los ojos ante las acciones románticas del otro.

— Sí, John, sí quiero. — ¿Qué le costaba decirle que estaba tan cansado, que invernaría con sus emparedaros, lechitas, y una cama reconfortante en pleno otoño? ¡Al diablo su relación!... un minuto, ¡eso sonó demasiado _gay_!

— Entonces, ¡deja de ser tan cabrón y apóyame! — el rubio le soltó su mano y con la misma le dio un coscorrón bien dado. ¡Sí le dolió! Ambos tenían una musculatura desarrollada a base del ejercicio que los sometió el equipo de Rugby y después el simple hecho de querer correr todas las mañanas y boxear un día que otro. Por eso, dolió.

— ¡Controla tus hormonas Watson! — le decía un poco molesto ante el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

John Hamish Watson fue un compañero del equipo de Rugby en la secundaria, y aunque era dos años mayor que él su amistad perduro hasta esas fechas, donde Greg ya iba en el segundo año universitario y John seria un graduado excelente el próximo verano y admitido en su misma facultad. Música. Oh sí, música, en una de las facultades más prestigiadas y a la vez solicitadas en todo el mundo, RAM o como todos los orgullosos ricos bastardos decían, la _Royal Academy of Music._ Gracias a John y Mike sus notas han sido excelentes desde el bachiller, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que le cueste lagrimas, sudor y sangre (literal, solo le faltaba empezar a vender sus órganos) para permanecer en su hogar.

Pero eso es una historia alterada de ese momento, donde un desesperado rubio lo fulminaba por no haberle prestado atención a su parloteo. El moreno con notables canas a pesar de su juventud, le dio a su amiga una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, en un intento banal de disculpa, a lo que Watson solo se limito a respirar profundo.

¡No era su culpa que esa cancioncita no abandonara su mente en ese momento! Era músico, ¿Qué quería Watson que hiciera al respecto?

— Es una sencilla cita doble con mellizas, Greg. ¡Mellizas sexys! — John sentía que hablaba con un niño, pero aunque el brillo libido se vio en los ojos oscuros del otro, pareció que un oscuro recordatorio le abofeteo el rostro y negó pasible y sin ganas con la cabeza.

— Pídeselo a Mike. Es adorable. — comento con una risa amargada el sujeto, John intento animarlo un poco, era su amigo después de todo

— Ellas cantan decentemente, es una oportunidad para la banda. ¿Y tú quieres que lleve al más tímido de nosotros para convencerlas? — sin explicar porque, eso les arranco una risita ambos, pero no fue suficiente para levantar los ánimos del amargado. Eso alarmo al rubio menor.

La música y la banda que habían formado juntos desde que se conocieron y resulto que Molly cantaba de las mil maravillas, siempre han sido la vida de su amigo. Greg se ha esforzado tanto por vivir su sueño y John quería hacer lo mismo, que si bien no se veían venir como una gran banda, cada que tocaban una de sus canciones, simplemente no tenia igual. Por eso aun no se habían rendido, al menos él, en encontrar ese _algo _que les hacía falta para que no solo sonara bien, sino _excelente._

Pero cuando posiblemente la respuesta ante todas sus frustraciones sean un par de gemelas que quieren coquetear con dos de los chicos más coquetos de la facultad, este no se deja por… oh, ¡oh! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

— Bien Lestrade, ¿qué pasa? — su amigo estaba mal por algo. No es que sea un mártir, pero Greg jamás ha sido de los que pierden sus sonrisas por nimiedades o por algún noviazgo roto, sino por la desgracia que siempre parece perseguirle.

— ¿De qué hablas? — el castaño frunció el ceño y volvió a su sándwich casero, dándole una salvaje mordida que espantaría a cualquiera y después un sorbo a su refresco, como cualquier universitario casualmente comiendo cuyo único estrés persiguiéndolo eran sus calificaciones de ese semestre. Pero eso no era suficiente demostración para que su amigo, quien por cierto lo conocía bien, callera en una característica falsa.

Bien, John intento darle la oportunidad de que se lo dijera, pero aquel era tan orgulloso e independiente que de nada serviría de todas maneras su sano intento de compresión. No, no con la pesadilla que Greg cargaba desde su rota infancia, lo sabía muy bien.

— ¿Charlotte? — menciono el serio John, cuyos brazos estaban cruzados y su cuerpo recostado en la silla, con una pose de total sabiduría

— Carry. — respondió el castaño, aventando lo que resto de su sándwich ya sin apetito. Eso sabía tan glorioso, pero el solo recuerdo de lo sucedido esa mañana en su casa… no, era más que suficiente para que su gloriosa merienda se fuera al caño. John soltó un largo suspiro cuando su amigo tomo la misma posición que él, dejando en claro que era una charla que en ese momento, no quería tener. Otra cosa que también comprendía, aunque también lo entendía. ¡Qué va, entendía toda la cosa!

— Una madre alcohólica y una madrastra diabólica no deberían estorbar en tu vida. — comento, repitiendo tantas y tantas veces las mismas palabras que, aunque sabían que no arreglaban nada ni cambiaban la situación de terror que sufría el músico, podía sentir el apoyo y compresión de otra persona.

Greg soltó un suspiro y paso sus manos sobre su rostro respirando, intentando saber que el aire seguía a su alrededor y no romper nada o la cara del primer sujeto que le mirara feo. Pero simplemente, ya no había aire a su alrededor. John interpreto el silencio como el desenlace de su reunión para almorzar, también dándose cuenta que el no llegaría a su instituto a una hora de RAM, así que tomo su mochila y simplemente se puso de pie para retirarse.

— Promete que lo pensaras mejor — insistió el rubio con una mirada implorando, sabiendo que el ojinegro solo asintió por compromiso. No quería rendirse, pero su maestro de ciencias era el engendro del diablo, así que decidió dar marcha atrás y simplemente brindarle una sonrisa condescendiente. Siempre, él mismo ha sabido, que sonreírles a personas ordinarias era sencillo, hacerlo con personas que comparten tus pesadillas, seguro era más difícil. — Esta noche, no faltes.

Greg solo le dio la media sonrisa, aunque quería darle una completa para que no se preocupara. En vano, nuevamente.

Y es que la idea de salir con un par de gemelas no sonaba mal. Ir a tomar a un bar para festejar que ha mantenido sus calificaciones con un memorable éxito y encontrar un chico con quien pasar la noche tampoco sonaba descabellado. No, su bisexualidad no era el problema de su amargura ni los escasos billetes que cargaba en sus bolsillos, o que su gusto por el alcohol fuese inexistente en su vida. No, no era algo tan sencillo como aquello que podía enlistar con planificación, al menos que los problemas de tu madre con el alcohol fuesen de mal en peor o que tu madrastra te halla llamado por milésima treceava vez consecutiva pobretón bastardo y malparido y darte lo que cubriría solo una semana de gastos, aunque te perteneciera la mitad del dinero que ella malgastaba.

Oh si, su historia no era interesante y mucho menos alarmante, simplemente un padre director de teatro que se volvió un infeliz infiel dejando a su madre y a él a los seis años, para casarse con una zorra diez años menor que él. Verdad de Dios que el sexo debió ser muy bueno, para que haya soportado a esa maniática de las cosas brillantes dos años antes de fallecer y desaparecer de la vida sin ningún problema. Era rico, eso todo el mundo del entretenimiento lo sabía, pero el único heredero del 50% de sus bienes monetarios y la mansión en las montañas de Escocia, Charlotte se había encargado de mover sus glúteos operados por una de las más importante firmas de abogados financieros, y amenazarlo con alejarlo de su madre y esconderlo en un orfanato de mala muerte. Claro que en su inocencia el comprendió que debía quedarse callado ante tremenda amenaza, aunque no supo qué lugar hubiese sido más aceptable para un niño de su edad, si un orfanato tercermundista o con su deprimente madre que descargaba su frustración y mediocridad con él. Durante años, esas fueron sus peores pesadillas.

Claro que al cumplir 18 y ser legalmente el mayor beneficiario de la herencia, Charlotte le amenazo nuevamente pero con algo que le doliera en su presencia adulta: encerrar a su mamá en la cárcel por abuso infantil. No es que Carry no se lo mereciera, o que fuera mentira, pero era su madre, la única persona que estando lucida unas veces al año era la que lo arropaba en las noches tras leerle un cuento. Si, fue una bruja y la detestaba por caer tan bajo al perder el amor de su esposo, pero no dejo de ser la que lo alimento y vistió con lo poco que lograba darle, o que le decía que la arrullara con una de sus tocadas en la guitarra. Carry Lestrade (jamás se cambio el apellido ni quito el diamante de su mano) no podía ir a la cárcel, teniendo su propio infierno en su vida.

Pero con el problema de esa mañana, después de haber logrado estar sobria para el trabajo de mesera que solo Dios sabría como es que aun no la han despedido del bar, el llegar borracha y con la televisión empeñada por una miserable botella de alcohol adulterado. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero bajo la presión de la universidad todo era relativamente nuevo y exasperante. Lo estaba dejando sin ganas de nada, sin vida.

Entonces ante la insistencia de estar perdiendo el oxigeno a su alrededor y tener pensamientos bastante _desmotivocionales_, tomo sus cosas y dejo su calorífica comida fuera de toda opción sobre la mesa, para salir de ese lugar.

Caminando recibió un aire frio, seco mas las hojas borgoñas del piso que caían por el otoño venidero. Detestaba esas imágenes de la gran ciudad. El venia de un pequeño lugar en el campo, la única cosa que su padre no les quito cuando se fue, donde comenzó a interesarse por los sonidos que lo rodeaban, por las cosas que veía y por los miles de sueños que quería. No era un prodigio de la muisca, apenas podía decir que sabía tocar sin errores la guitarra, pero fue lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo mientras se encerraba en su closet para escapar de su madre, y lo que le ha seguido sobre la cordura en esos momentos. Entonces no se rendiría tan fácil.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿mellizas sexys? Su banda era musical, con géneros variados aunque particularmente le encantaba el rock, no un lugar donde un par de rubias (seguro que eran rubias) se vieran bien frente al escenario. Para el lucimiento femenino ya contaban con Molly, muchas gracias.

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que faltaba en su banda? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban? ¿Qué es lo que aun no les hacía sonar espectacular? Debía saberlo y debía saberlo ya, porque las letras de John se agotaban y su frustración incrementaba.

Fue entonces y solo entonces, cuando un sonido que rara vez escuchaba a esas horas o que minuciosamente podía apreciarlo con paciencia, le llamo la atención. No, no solo su atención, sino el corazón, el alma y esa pequeña parte de su vitalidad que se componía de notas musicales. Un sonido triste que a pesar de eso, le hizo recordar la canción que tanto lo perseguía.

_~Pedí un deseo ayer, no me preguntes cual fue…_

No, no se iba a poner a cantar esa ridícula cancioncita juvenil cuyo nombre ni le sonaba de saberlo, no ante ese sonido que le llamaba. Oh, malditos complejos de músico.

Troto y troto, incluso escalo en dos en dos los escalones que dividían el ajetreado jardín de estudiantes del pequeño teatro desolado de la facultad. Era tan pequeño que solo los alumnos de práctica lo utilizaban, así que no le extrañaría que fuese un nonato dejando sus frustraciones. Pero ese nonato, desarrollaba música que le pedía a gritos ser descubierto, no podía ignorarlo y no sabía por qué.

Llegando y teniendo que patear la puerta que estaba atascada desde adentro, entro al conservatorio con apariencia desesperada, pero las notas de un característico y torturado violonchelo le llenaron los oídios, hipnotizándolo por tan horribles sentimientos plasmados en tan hermosos acordes. Paso del pasillo y llego desde arriba de las butacas del público, son una sola luz encendida y esa era la de el centro del escenario, de un amarillo horrible pero que era opacado por la bella iluminación de la música. También de la persona que la estaba creando.

Sin aliento y con los labios entre abiertos, sin contar que dejo de parpadear desde que diviso el extraño punto pelirrojo manejando el instrumento, se acerco bajando las escaleras de los lados y paso al frente, teniendo que dejarse caer en uno de los asientos por el temblor en sus piernas.

Y es que sonido más brillante (por que no estaba seguro en seguir catalogando algo depresivo como hermoso) no había escuchado nunca, mas allá de su niñez donde su madre le cantaba nanas entre las tormentas, cuando aun la vida seguía siendo color de rosa entre los relámpagos que golpeaban las montañas fuera de su casa. Relámpagos que volvieron en su adultez, pero como si fuese una imponente sombrilla gigante, ese sujeto con sus notas musicales detuvo con tan solo mover el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento entre sus piernas.

Bien, eso sonó mal. Bastante mal l de hecho, pero el comentario no fue desmentido cuando dejo de prestar atención a lo que escuchaba y paraba su visión frente a su creador que estaba lo suficientemente sumido en explayar sus emociones agresivas sobre las inofensivas cuerditas. Bien, que bueno que estaba en un lugar con poca iluminación, o su sonrojo seria evidente.

_~Porque en la vida, tú me hacías falta. _

Oh y cuanta falta le hacía. Aunque ese comentario mental no sabía exactamente si era por su música o por que el chico con toda sinceridad, no era exactamente feo. Decidido, estaba soltando comentarios al azar y debía dejar de hacerlo.

Entonces al parecer el espectáculo de deidades se dio por terminado, y el talentoso músico termino sumido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba regular su respiración, pasando sin que lo sospechase, su seductora mano por los gruesos y cortos rizos pelirrojos peinándolos hacia atrás. OKEY, eso era suficiente para su pobre control racional.

Y no evito aplaudir, ¿Por qué lo haría? Sera como deshonrar a tan maravillosa obra de arte. Entonces el pelirrojo por fin noto su presencia, quedando pasmado ante su inesperado oyente.

— Eso fue hermoso, pero también tan triste… — confeso al hombre, aunque la sonrisa sobre sus labios debió decir que el comentario no fue ofensivo, fue expresivo por su galante sensación tras haberlo presenciado.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y parpadeo varias veces, al parecer un poco desorientado aun, pero cuando Greg tuvo la intención de acercarse a él (¿cuando subió al escenario? Ni siquiera él podía contestar.), este ya tenía el estuche con su interior resguardando un invaluable tesoro y con chaqueta y mochila en mano para salir de ahí.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Eso es totalmente inaceptable, injusto y… y… e inaceptable!

Lo acababa de encontrar, no podía desaparecer de su vida nada más. Oh señor de los cielos, ¡debía de dejar los comentarios comprometedores!

— ¡Oye, espera! — el joven con canas lo siguió corriendo, pero no fue mucho cuando ya estaba a sus espaldas tratando de posicionarse a su lado. — ¡Eso que tocaste, fue asombroso! ¿Tú lo compusiste?

Sin respuesta, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de salida detrás del teatro dejando que la luz encandilara a Greg fortuitamente. El chico al parecer no tuvo ese problema pues no paro en ningún segundo, aunque el violonchelo parecía restarle velocidad, eso logro que Greg se pusiera frente al pelirrojo con la clara determinación figurada en su cara.

El desconocido que tenía su misma estatura frunció los labios por un microsegundo, pero su cara era tan cuadrada y fría que parecía no tener un alma, peor su palidez no le ayudaba ante quitar el sentimiento de tener a la misma muerte frente a él. Lo único que le estaba dando vida, era el azul zafiro de sus ojos. Oh, que bellos ojos tenia, ¿pero porque tan tristes? ¿Qué opacaba sus gemas azules y a su música?

— Escucha, tengo cosas que hacer. Así que dime de una vez, ¿qué quieres? — ¡oh, y su voz!

Greg tuvo que darse la tercera bofetada mental mas una patada en los… bueno, golpearse mentalmente para dejar de babear. Además, aquel no parecía tener el momento más amigable para ser sociable. De hecho, tenía una cara que claramente le decía que si no hablaba, sería asesinado de la forma más dolorosa y creativa en menos de un minuto y contando.

— Disculpa. Soy Greg y… ¿Quieres unirte a una banda? Mi banda de hecho. — bien. Tal vez fue demasiado sutil. Tal vez debió de alargar la conversación, invitarle un café y que procesara la invita…

— No. — el pelirrojo contesto a secas y lo rodeo para seguir caminando. Greg boqueo un par de segundos, pero recordando la asfixiante mirada paranoica de John gritándole "¡tenemos que salvar nuestra banda!" le hizo mover los pies otra vez.

— No somos famosos ni nada, aunque créeme que lo hemos intentado. — comento el ojinegro siguiendo los pasos de su desconocido tan rápido como podía. Daba gracias a Charlie por alentarlo a él y a sus conocidos en seguir ejercitándose, pues bajar los escalones en ese veloz trote, no se hubiera librado de un buen chichón si no tuviera una excelente sincronización en los pies — Seguro nos habrás escuchado tocar en los festivales y bailes de la universidad.

— Para nada. — Contesto nuevamente el pelirrojo, pero al bajar las escaleras Greg decidido se puso nuevamente frente a él y este solo tenso la mandíbula ante su pérdida de paciencia — ¿Me dejaras ir a mi clase?

— Entonces, ¿estudias aquí? —El chelista le lanzo una mirada hastiada e incrédula, pero Greg no salía de su confusión — ¿Y _jamás _nos has escuchado tocar?

— Evidentemente no. Si me disculpas y no estorbas. — con el estuche de su instrumento, mas una fuerza que le costó al ojiazul, logro empujar y tirar al pavimento a su "estorbo".

Greg cerró sus ojos al caer y el dolor en su trasero le hizo mantenerlos así un ratito, para cuando los abrió su desconocido ya no estaba frente a él con su cara de estreñido, sino que estaba en la cera pasando su instrumento al chofer de una limusina negra.

— Wow… — Greg no podía creer todo lo sucedido. Rico, prodigio y atractivo, ¿Qué más podía pedir al cielo? Con ese pensamiento y una decidida intención de perseguirlo hasta convencerlo de probar con su banda, se puso de pie y sacudió su mano como loco, mientras que la otra la poso sobre sus labios y la utilizo como vociferador — ¡Seguiré insistiendo! ¡No te arrepentirás!

Ante su sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos como niño pequeño, observo como el chelista desfiguraba su rostro serio y frio, mirándolo con una ceja levantada e incrédula. ¿No le creía? Claramente no conocía a Greg Lestrade. Así subió a su limusina y Greg tuvo que sobarse el trasero, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa aunque no sabía por qué. Haber encontrado lo que le faltaba a su proyecto de vida, o a su vida misma, "oh, ser o no ser, he ahí la cuestión." Tenía que admitir que se rio ante su broma y pobre imitación de Shakespeare.

_~Sí es de día o es por la tarde, si tengo suerte, quizás me llames._

* * *

Dentro de la limusina, Mycroft iba farfullando ante la mirada extrañada de su chofer de toda la vida, pero no le estaba ni mirando u ofendiendo de que su lacayo le estuviese dando esas expresadas libertades.

¿Quién era ese ser brillante? ¿Por qué no dejo de tener color a pesar de ser tan molesto? ¿Por qué era al único ser al que no le veía colores negros o blancos? ¡ni siquiera grises! Él, un inocente que tras tener una desagradable disputa con Sherrinford por la misma cantaleta de no estar dando suficiente y preocuparse más por Sherlock que por su futuro, solo queriendo tocar su sagrada herramienta de libertad, llega un fenómeno brillante a opacar su visión.

Pero es que no solo fue el color o ola luz que le dio de repente, que incluso, dio color por unos momentos a la gente del exterior, sino por el calorcito que corrió en su pecho y que no desidia irse. Tal vez el sonrojo nunca lo conociera su rostro, pero estaba seguro que con recordar irónicamente, esas pupilas oscuras, sabía que padecería fiebre o algo por el estilo al sentir el ardor en su rostro.

Oh, maldito ser inferior que llego a desequilibrarlo. ¡Incluso tuvo que someter la fuerza bruta! ¡El, Mycroft Holmes, usando fuerza bruta!... y ahora, hacia énfasis en cosas sin sentido. Oh, pero que maldito ser humanoide tuvo que encontrarse.

Pero tal vez y solo tal vez, Mycroft no tendría esa pesadilla esa noche.

* * *

_1)*Royal Academy of Music: _una facultad dependiente de la universidad de Londres, supuesta mente como institución publica. Aunque eso no evita sus pagos de 50 mil libras anuales xD

2)* La canción de la que Greg tararea es la version español del COVER de Kevin, Karla &amp; la banda - Call me maybe. Mientras hacia el fic la estube cante y cante que fue inevitable no mencionarla. Y eso que su genero no es de mi agrado xD

Lalala, muchas gracias por sus Follow y favoritos, espero seguir esta historia y a los visitantes, intentar que no les aburra o deprima mi horrorgrafía n.n

ATTE: L4


	3. El mundo bajo bellos ojos

**Advertencias: **AU. Y por este él primer capítulo ninguna, en el futuro quien sabe xD

**Desclaimer:** Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock segun el dorado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero la BBC es una malagradecida y no los pone juntos por envidiosa TT_TT

Basado en:

"radioactive, Imaginen dragons" y levemente "August: el triunfo de un sueño"

* * *

_**.Música radioactiva.**_

**_Capítulo 2_**

**El mundo bajo bellos ojos**

No hubo necesidad de más, con el timbre de libertad tenia John para tomar su mochila utilizaba como almohada sobre el mesa-banco, y salir cual bala hacia la salida, ignorando las miradas penetrantes en su espalda mientras trepaba muros para poder alejarse de la multitud del instituto. Típico: no quieres entrar a clase y los pasillos parecen desolados, quieres salir de la instalación y a _todos _ se les ocurre amontonarse ese _justo momento _ para platicar de sus inestabilidades hormonales. Él lo entendía, pero justo ahora no quería ser el "John toda bondad" e hizo uso de su fuerza física para abrirse paso entre los salvajes.

Claro que tuvo que contenerse a maldecir y simplemente pedir "disculpa" o "lo siento, ahora no". Sus compañeros confiaban mucho en sus habilidades de entender (a estudio duro) lo que sea que hayan enseñado en el salón de clases, pero al parecer los tenía tan convencidos de ser un buen samaritano (cosa que en realidad no le molestaba) y no notar que, ¡llevaba prisa!

Apenas salió del perímetro escolar y subió al autobús, pudo dar permiso al aire de entrar en sus pulmones y que la sangre bajara de sus pómulos por la agitación y el ejercicio. No pudo evitar mirar su reloj y notar que apenas y si a Dios no se le ocurría poner algo más en su contra. Pero Dios sabía que ese año él había sido bueno, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

_Sin paranoias John. _

Pero es que no podía evitarlo y menos, si al ponerse los auriculares gastados y conectados al reproductor de música que por maravillas del universo, ha vivido cinco años a su lado. Era su bebe. Pero ahí no iba el rumbo inicial de su pensamiento, claro que no, eso iba dirigido mañana, tarde y noche a una sola persona que por extraño que parezca no pudo evitar conmemorarle todas las horas de su actual existencia.

Y no había sido de lo más cliché o romántico, en ese tiempo estaba seguro que su sexualidad se regía como heterosexual. Y no, no era bisexual no gay, solo era… bueno, es complicada la situación para explicarla, aunque estaba seguro que ni explicación tenía.

Por qué lo repetía, él no era gay, solo que no evito que un chico un año menor le impresionara, después hiciera odiarlo, después terminara nuevamente impresionándolo y al final en esos momentos, no saber en qué categoría de su vida o hueco de su corazón ponerlo. Simplemente no sabía porque no podía ponerlo en un solo lugar cuando sabía que era insignificante, pero abarcaba todo de todo sobre él.

Y eso desde que empezó a trabajar en la clínica de su tía Sara, media hermana de su padre y con quien tenía buena comunicación. La falta de dinero y el que su progenitor decidiese dejar de mandar creyéndolo un robot o un mago para sacar dinero bajo el sofá, Sara fue su única opción. Su bachiller era químico laboratorista por lo cual tenía el vasto conocimiento para trabajar en un laboratorio y por la ayuda de su pariente, pudo quedarse a trabajar. Claro, que se decía que era por su necesidad de dinero y Sara no castizaba gastos con él por su eficiencia y compartimiento genético, pero solo era una fachada para quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo.

Y es que aun recordaba ese primer día tedioso de servicio donde no lo dejaban de tratar a él y a Mike como mandaderos; "ve a entregar eso, vete por aquello, acomoda eso, sube eso y no uses el elevador porque está reservado…" se volvieron unos verdaderos abusadores y su tía solo atinaba a reírse de su miseria. Una clara venganza tal vez porque ya no quiso seguir su carrera de médico. Mujer de la maldad.

Pero fue en uno de esos tantos encargos, mientras estaba en la recepción organizando las carpetas de los doctores escuchando claramente a un trio de enfermeras que se notaban nerviosas

— Yo no quiero ir. Me da miedo ese mocoso. — dijo la pelirroja regordeta

— Esta sedado después de su escapada de ayer. — hablo la segunda

— Oí que corto el tendón al guardia que lo sujetaba, con sus dientes.

— No, no. Fue al enfermero de guardia y lo hizo con las uñas, las mismas que uso para bajar el árbol hasta el suelo. — la rubia más bajita se sonrojo ante su nuevo dato informativo, pero su nerviosismo parecía fundamentado según sus compañeras

— Si no fuera por todo el dinero que da su hermano al hospital, ten por seguro que a ese engendro ya se lo hubieran llevado de aquí. — no escucho a la pelirroja que empezó con alguna teoría loca, porque de verdad, esas mujeres estaban muy mal.

¿Un paciente era tan agresivo? ¿Y no lo llevaron a otra instalación? Conocía bien a su tía y de antemano sabia como ella se apegaba a las reglas para resguardar su hospital, mas con el área de psicología y psiquiatría y maternidad, así que si ese paciente tuviese esos ataques y escapara tan fácil, ya no estaría ahí ni por que fuera el hermano del mismo gobierno británico.

— Pues fuese como fuese, yo no pienso ir.

— ¡No es mi piso! Pero tampoco debes dejarlo sin sus análisis; dicen que su sobredosis no fue extrema como la última vez, pero los necesita. — la rubia pequeña, que era muy linda en realidad (admitía que pensó en pedirle una cita) lucia nerviosa pero muy apegada a su juramento de enfermera. Aun así, la gorda y la pelirroja no menguaron su mirada de asco.

— Pues me rehusó. ¡Me da miedo! — la pelirroja cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño, pero moviendo su peso a su otra rodilla también ladeo la cabeza, entrando él en su campo de visión. Y pareció que a la enfermerita se le prendió el foco estilo animado, porque sus ojos brillaron apenas lo vieron.

John sintió la necesidad de agachar la cabeza, pues en su inocencia creyó que pensarían haberlo cachado observándolas y escuchando, o en el peor de los casos, que las creía locas y necesitaba el número de la rubia linda. Pero no, no hizo caso a su instinto de supervivencia y ahí se quedó, acomodando carpetas hasta que sintió otro cuerpo a su lado

— Oye tu — a su lado ella llamo su atención, y cuando le respondió el pedido esta parecía toda una cretina de verdad. Ante su caballerosidad, no mostro su total disgusto a la mujer — ¿eres el estudiante en servicio, verdad?

— ¿Necesita algo? — _un enjuague bucal, por ejemplo. _

— El paciente del a habitación 402 en psiquiatría necesita una extracción de sangre, ¿saber aplicarlo? — el rubio asintió con la cabeza y la mujer como si nada, le dio la carpeta de dicho paciente aunque no le serviría de nada — Hazlo y llévalo a laboratorio, yo pasare a recogerlo.

La mujer no evito sonreírle ofrecida y mover las caderas con exceso de movimiento. John soltó un largo suspiro pero sujeto la carpeta con firmeza, pensando una y otra, y otra vez porque no escogió Humanidades. Harry lucia tan feliz cuando aplicaba su servicio en esas oficinas, aunque posiblemente se debiese a Clara… bah, que más daba ahora.

Subió por el ascensor valiéndole un pepino lo que su supervisor haya dicho, pues él no pensaba subir hasta el área psiquiátrica que se encontraba olvidada en la mera punta del edificio, ya hacia ejercicio con Greg, muchas gracias.

Llego al pasillo mandado y de una vez tomo el carrito de utensilios para su labor, para seguir caminando hasta llegar a la habitación que estaba en el centro de dicho pasillo. Con algo de desgana, respiro profundo y compuso su rostro a uno más amigable, de ese tan natural en el que nadie podía reconocer su odio interno. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió la habitación, dando un paso adelante a un simple trabajo clínico

— Buenas tardes señor Holmes, le realizare sus análisis por hoy. — no recibió respuesta por lo que supuso que el paciente estaba dormido, pero cuando dio la vuelta después de haber cerrado la puerta, la maravilla fue que dicho enfermo no estaba en su cama sino en el sillón negro que daba a su ventana con barrotes, observando a la nada.

En la ficha decía que tenía 17 años recientes, pero lucia tan flaco y pálido, con rizos azabaches infinitos invadiendo su cabeza y unos labios rosas a pesar de estar tan resecos, que le hacía parecer aún mayor. Claro, que su vestimenta de pantalón y playera sin mangas en tonos grises tristes no le favorecían en nada.

— ¿Señor Holmes? — señor no era exactamente lo indicado para llamarlo, al menos no para el que le torturaba ver a un chico en ese estado. Pero este parecía ignorarle por completo.

_Esta loco John, ¿recuerdas? ¿Área de psiquiatría? _Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo volvieron a meter en esa habitación si había sufrido en menos de 24 horas una sobredosis? ¿No debería estar en observación? Pero ese era punto y aparte, necesitaba sus análisis ahora

— Señor Holmes… — no, no le hacía caso. Dejo su material en el buro del lado de la camilla y tomo solo leyó sobre la carpeta rosada el nombre de su oyente — ¿Sherlock? ¿Te puedo decir Sherlock?

Idiota, no le contesto tampoco, aunque si el que haya pestañado fuese un milagro y una contestación ante su descaro y poco profesionalismo, se daba por bien servido. Pero volvió a parpadear dos veces y sus brazos que encerraban sus piernas se dejaron caer a sus costados sin peso. El rubio trago seco al ver todas las marcas de piquete en ambos, siendo tan pálidos, aún más notorios. Le pareció un horror.

Tomo la su ficha clínica ahora con total interés y empezó a hojearla, llevándose una completa sorpresa ante todo ese historial clínico y criminal. ¡Criminal! Y no pudiéndolo creer releyó todo de nuevo, cada palabra en cada estrofa planteada en las hojas blancas, como si fuese un error de codificación militar que de no estar correcto, mataría muchas vidas en una guerra. ¿Adicción a la cocaína y éxtasis desde los 12 años? ¿Comercio de metanfetaminas? ¿Sociópata agresivo-hiperactivo? ¿Intento de suicido a los quince? ¡Y jamás había salido de ese hospital desde su internado! ¡¿Qué le pasaba al chico?! ¿Qué estupideces pasaban por su mente?

Se rasco la frente y soltó la ficha sobre la camilla, simplemente tomando los guantes de látex y yendo hasta el jovencito a tomar la maldita muestra.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse pues su pulso estaba inestable, y tampoco quería hacerle daño al paciente. Bueno, en realidad si quería hacerle daño por hacer tremendas tonterías. ¿Es que el mundo no puede vivir sin esa porquería? ¿Cómo alguien puede destruir su vida? Si bien había escuchado tenía un hermano, ¿no pensaba en él y el resto de su familia? ¡¿Por qué-las personas-son-estúpidas?!

John estaba consiente que ese odio iba más para su inestable familia que para el mismo afectado, pero es que nunca ha evitado sentir desprecio por las personas que desgastan así su vida; no soportaba la mediocridad como la de su madre al permitirse ser maltratada por su padre ni la autodestrucción que el mismo sujeto y su hermana se sometieron cuando los problemas siempre los orillaban. Para el todo siempre tenía una solución, y esas, eran de las más fáciles y estúpidas que pudiesen permitirse la gente.

Pero entonces el momento de lucidez llegó a sus ojos, ¿cómo podía juzgar al chico si no lo conocía? Si no conocía a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Tomo un nuevo suspiro y con total tranquilidad y lleno de curiosidad insana y entrometida, se dirigió al azabache que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse de su lugar. Se acercó con movimientos lentos y con una rápida observación a su entorno por precaución al ser atacado por el chico, apenas rozaba con la yema de sus dedos aquel huesudo brazo. Oh dios, lucia tan mal…

— La comida de aquí sabe muy mal, ¿eh? — una broma tonta, demasiado tonta, pero no tuvo efecto ni de gusto ni disgusto. Apretó sus labios mientras pasaba la cintilla por el antebrazo superior. Se sentía tan feo ser ignorado. ¡Él tenía carisma y jamás fue ignorado! Esto ya era personal.

Okey no.

Suponiendo que el chico solo se dejaba hacer, el mismo tomo el atrevimiento de bajas sus dedos hasta la palma del menor y cerrarla en un puño. Sintió la tensión del otro y su mirada desconocida, pero no quiso subir su vista por miedo a perder su mirada fija. ¡Ya tenía su atención, ya tenía su atención! (Resulto que sí era personal)

Omitiendo la felicidad por lograr el primer paso de su cometido inesperado (lo acaba de procesar hace menos de cinco segundos) tomo el botellín de bolitas algodón remojados en alcohol y paso suavemente el frio textil sobre la ubicación de su arteria radial o cúbica, sintiendo nuevamente la tensión del otro y su mirada.

Aun no le veía los ojos, ¿de qué color serian para sentirlos tan penetrantes? ¿Negro odio? Pésima broma otra vez.

— Se sentirá más doloroso de lo normal, pero permanece quieto por favor. — dejo el puño alvino y tomo el brazo a la altura correspondiente, haciendo uso de su habilidad para insertar por orden el vacutainer y por último los tubos de vacío donde empezaba a drenar la sangre. Espesa e insólita sin el brillo de un rojo sano, todo por culpa de las malditas porquerías en su sistema.

Termino de drenarse la suficiente y con delicadeza pero rapidez procedió a quitarle todo eso de ahí. Todo bajo su atenta mirada y tensión.

— Ya, solo déjate el brazo inmóvil un rato para que descanse, tu condición podría adormecerlo. — John limpio nuevamente con suavidad el piquete de la jeringa, le puso un curita higiénico circular sobre el piquetito rojo y doblo el brazo con lentitud, con la esperanza de que este se mantuviera pegado a su otro extremo para que el pedacito de papel no se callera. Bingo, ahí donde lo dejo se quedó.

Entonces como si fuese su rutina, elevo la mirada para desear el resto de un buen día y retirarse con su muestra feliz de la vida, pero se topó con el mayor descubrimiento de sus 18 años, unos bellos ojos para su mundo brillante; no podía distinguir el celeste de las motitas esmeraldas, aunque su contorno era gris levemente. Ya había escuchado de aquella enfermedad benigna llamada heterocromía, pero era la primera vez que reconocía la belleza de una tan única. Y estaban brillando, a pesar de toda la miseria en su sistema, brillaban de curiosidad y leve molestia bajo las cortas pestañas rizadas. Y esa mirada era por él, para él y porque de seguro hizo algo estúpido que trajo a la vida a ese chico.

Por primera vez, agradecía haber hecho algo estúpido.

Hipnotizado, tal vez atontado, soltó una leve sonrisa ante aquella mirada. Entonces paso lo que jamás creyó que le pasaría con un hombre: se sonrojo. Se sonrojo, porque aquel chico que decían era agresivo y futuramente asesino serial, ladeo la cabeza revoloteada de rizos y frunció los labios en son de berrinche, luciendo por fin una mirada adorable e infantil.

— Ah, etto… ¡te veo mañana! — sin pensar en lo que dijo, solo tomo las muestras y salió despavorido del lugar, incluso olvido la ficha clínica.

Ya refugiada en el tercer escalón del tercer piso debajo de psiquiatría, oculto en las frías, acogedoras, oscuras y seguras escaleras se abrazó a sí mismo y a los tubos con la sangre. Seguro y era una escena de lo más terrorífica si alguien lo veía con esa cara de maniaco y sangre contra su pecho utilizadas como escudo, pero realmente necesitaba sentir algo para saber que nada era irreal.

Repaso y repaso lo que acababa de pasar, y aunque se aseguraba de que no fue nada extraño, su corazón y sexto sentido no dejaba de bombear a mil… ¿acaso le dijo que lo vería mañana?

¡Oh Dios!

* * *

Oh si, su primer día fue magistral, pero nada como el que siguió, cuando su tía lo acorralo en su oficina apenas llego puntualmente a cumplir su horario

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Mycrfot Holmes te pago? — apenas entro a su oficina, su tía se abalanzo sobre el haciéndolo encogerse en su sillón

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —no es que fingiera demencia, lo juraba, de verdad no entendía nada. Además el escuchar ese apellido por segunda vez en su vida le ocasiono escalofríos y euforia, con una extraña necesidad de volver a detallar esos ojos cuyo recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente. Claro que se soltó una bofetada mental por tan poca atención a su problema actual

— John Hamish Watson, esto es serio. — la castaña caoba no parecía creerle, pero por más que John moviera la cabeza con negatividad tampoco la convencía por su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hice? — no había coqueteado de más, no se había perdido más que dos veces y nadie fue testigo cuando resbalo con la charola de instrumentos, así que no pudo estar seguro que fue lo que ocasiono ese ataque de desesperación en su tía. ¡Ni siquiera pidió el número de las tres únicas enfermeras decentes del lugar!

Sarah renuncio a su mirada inquisitiva y cerro sus ojos, levantando su cuerpo que prácticamente estaba sobre su sobrino y se sentó en su escritorio, sobándose la sien con paciencia y en busca de paz. Respiro y respiro, por fin controlándose y notando la mirada de miedo y culpabilidad en el rubio, aunque ya era seguro que el chiquillo no sabía ni porque estaba siendo interrogado

— Ayer con Holmes, sucedió lo impensable John. — ¿no abra vuelto a escapar o sí? Por supuesto que el rubio tuvo que darse la segundo bofetada mental ante su poco sentido de prioridades en sus preguntas. Además Sarah parecía emocionada que se volvió exasperada, seguro ante su mirada por no entender nada. — ¡Hablo John! ¡Sherlock hablo!

— ¿Aja? ¿Y? — hurra. Wi. ¿Harían fiesta porque un joven hablara a sus diecisiete años? Esos comentarios debieron ser claros en su rostro y el bailar de sus ojos, porque su tía elevo las manos sin paciencia y las sacudió con énfasis

— ¡Sherlock Holmes no habla, John!

— Sarah, tranquilízate primero y explícate, ¿cómo que no hablar y como que lo hizo ayer recién? — el rubio tomo las manos femeninas e hizo que la doctora tomara asiento a su lado, volviéndola a tranquilizar. Ella se tomó sus minutos para poder tomar aire y mantenerlo para hablar lo más clara y concisa que podía

— Jamás ha hablado frente a nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano. En toda su infancia se le creyó autista y cuando lo internaron en Rusia por un año presencio un asesinato, lo que revelo un trastorno de conducta antisocial pero un muy inteligente cerebro. El test de 200 apenas soporto su IQ — el rubio mantuvo la boca abierta con una muy sincera mueca de sorpresa y queriendo gritar ¡¿Acaso es Tony Stark o Charles Xavier?! ¡Eso era impresionante! Su miserable resultado de 155 que lo había llenado de orgullo, ahora le daba vergüenza.

¡Era un maldito genio! ¡¿Y aun así lo mantenían encerrado?! Deberían ponerlo a curar el cáncer o algo por el estilo, aprovechar esa mente, ¡no dejarla podrirse! Pobre, seguro se la pasaba aburridísimo encerrado, aunque pudo notar varios estantes de libros y demás cosas, seguros traídos por sus padres o hermano para mantenerlo ocupado. Bueno, ahora entendía porque había de cortarse las venas si no te dejaban pensar. Aunque recordando su estudio de sociópata, seguro y preferían prevenir a tener otro Jack destripador al que jamás pudiesen atrapar…. Pero en realidad, ¿era por eso?

John pareció relajarse pensando en sus adentros, mientras su tía suspiraba de alivio al suponer que su sobrino no había hecho nada para despertar a un delincuente de su mente pasiva. Cuando le dieron el puesto de jefa en el hospital, rápidamente le advirtieron de dicho paciente que llevo a dos doctores a la enfermería por heridas menores, pero al fin y al cabo con intención. Controlarlo le había llevado casi la carrera, pero por las extremas donaciones de los Holmes para mantenerlo ahí, no había podido deshacerse de él. Y el saber que quería ver a su sobrino, su amado y adorado sobrino, le dio un ataque de terror y paranoia de tal solo pensar que su rubio estaría con ese sujeto.

Entonces le pareció de lo más normal terminar con su relato añadiendo el último detalle

— Y ayer justamente cuando pasaban a darle sus medicamentos nocturnos, le dijo a la enfermera que te quería a ti. — concluyo la mujer también dejándose caer en el silloncito

— ¿Cómo su enfermero? ¿Específicamente yo o…? — Sarah abrió los ojos lentamente y miro amenazante a su sobrino, quien le dio una corta sonrisa inocente. La mujer rechino los dientes al saberse equivocada y que John SÍ se involucró con el paciente.

— ¿Lo necesitas por escrito? ¡Pues lo cito! "No me toques bruja, quiero a John Watson".

— Si es la enfermera pelirroja, si es una bruja… — el rubio se rio de su propia broma y Sarah le aventó un bolígrafo ante su poca muestra de interés

— ¡John!

— Tía, Sarah o jefa, lo que seas en este momento, calma. Sí el me necesita…

— ¡No te necesita un demente! — ella se puso de pie nuevamente alterada, pero su sobrino se paró clemente y dirigiéndose a la salida

— Si él quiere, así será. No lo puedes impedir… ¡y no es un demente! ¡Actúa profesional! — recrimino el estudiante aun con su brillante sonrisa y paciencia

— Su hermano debe de aceptar primero que un estudiante clínico atienda a su hermano menor. Creme que Mycroft Holmes es muy sobreprotector. — amenazo la jefa cruzándose de brazos con superioridad, pero John le dio una mueca victoria antes de salir por la puerta de la oficina

— No se te olvide decirle que un estudiante clínico hizo hablar a su hermano.

Y cerró la puerta.

Y destruyo el sistema nervioso de su tía.

Y estaba seguro que también su vida daría un giro complementario ahora.

— Hola Sherlock. — saludo cuando sin pensarlo ni toarlo, sus pies lo habían llevado a cruzar la habitación del otro ya con los vasitos desechables de las dos pastillas que debía tomar a esa hora, quien seguía en el mismo lugar que ayer. ¿Eso era posible? — ¿No pudiste armar menos polémica para tener mi atención?

La sonrisa en sus labios esta vez no se esfumo, simplemente se quedó viendo la reacción del otro quien sin mirarlo, elevo y bajo sus hombros restándole importancia a lo recién mencionado. Al parecer el chiquillo seguiría callado, por lo que el rubio servidor se acercó con el estetoscopio en manos dejando el vasito de pastillas en la mesita más cercana a ambos.

— Oh vamos, ¿si le hablaste a la bruja pero no hablaras conmigo? — se acercó al azabache cuya mirada estaba frente a la ventana con barrotes, ignorándolo a él. John le escucho la respiración y todo lo rutinario, pero el silencio siempre le incómodo y el moreno no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a hablar con él.

Alejo el instrumento de la espalda del paciente y se paró erguido con total autoridad.

— Haber Sherlock, si me quieres aquí necesito saber por qué. Me estoy ganando muchos problemas y como ganancia, al menos quisiera que nos conozcamos si yo seré quien realice tus estudios. Créeme, te sentirás mas cómodo si al menos sabes mi nombre…

— John Hamish Watson-Sawyer, estudiante técnico-bachiller en su segundo año y estás haciendo tus servicios aquí. A pesar de ser un hospital de renombre y varias áreas especializadas, seguramente con el favoritismo de la doctora Sawyer te hizo entrar, quien sería tu pariente materna. — John iba a replicar lo dicho, pero Sherlock no tuvo botón de apagado — Sueles desayunar cereal aunque apenas y te queda tiempo para ducharte después de tu ejercicio, correr seguramente y pocos días acompañado por algún amigo, eso demuestra tu falta de ánimo y que hoy lo hiciste solo. Padre militar que resulto alcohólico y maltrato a tu madre, pero murió tras ahogarse con el mismo vino, seguramente tú lo viste y por eso dimitiste la idea de seguir sus pasos.

»Tocas la guitarra y perteneces a una banda, eso explicaría el tatuaje de gema detrás de tu cuello cuyo nombre es de tu hermano mayor a quien seguro extrañas, lo que demuestra que no lo ves mucho después de que tu padre lo corriera de la casa y ahora te encargas tu solo de tu madre, la cual sufre de depresión tras el fallecimiento de tu padre.

»Las manchas en tus codos son de tinta, lo cual significa que a pesar de haber llegado tarde a casa después de aquí te pusiste a tocar tu instrumento y seguro a componer algunas canciones y se te olvido, por lo que sus borrones simples significan que solo te tallaste sin precaución. «

A John se le cayó el estetoscopio de las manos y no aparto la mirada de aquel ser humano. No, ¡un mago! Tal vez el adivino al que se le rompió su lámpara mágica y ahora estaba varado entre los mortales. Sin embargo y tras haber tenido esas ideas fantasiosas, se despabilo de sus tontas ideas y se tuvo que sentar en el reposabrazos del sillón del moreno.

— Eso ha… ha sido fantástico. — admitió el rubio todavía pasmado, pero con una sonrisa larga en su rostro.

John jamás se lo había contado a nadie, manteniéndose fuerte y distante con sus amigables sonrisas y un sentido de la justicia y humildad intacto, que impedía que todos vieran su lado oscuro. Si alguien supiese que se rio en el fúnebre velorio de su padre o que se enojó por un momento el no haberlo asesinado él… que Greg se enterara de eso fue un mero plus tras una explosión de emociones por perder un importante partido de rugby. Que Sherlock lo supiera era… fantástico.

Por segunda vez en sus encuentros, Sherlock volteo a verlo con notable sorpresa en sus facciones, tampoco creyéndose el hecho de recibir esa respuesta. Con los vagabundos que utiliza para sus comunicaciones con sus "vendedores", había recibido varias lecciones de golpe y luchas sucias, solo por decir las verdades obvias del os pobres. Jamás lo había intentado con alguien fuera del entorno callejero, pero al parecer el rubio no parecía querer golpearlo.

Fijo sus ojos en los azules celestes, ignorando el sonrojo del hombre rubio, solo descubrimiento fanatismo y sinceridad en ellos. El tipo era muy transparente ante él, pero no lo creía.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

— Observo y deduzco. Cualquiera lo podría hacer si utilizara el cerebro. — John hizo un mohín de querer saber más, y sin explicación Sherlock no le dio un puntapié, en cambio tomo aire y lo miro con altanería —; tu tatuaje lo hiciste consiente porque es de gema y no te avergüenza mostrarlo, lo que seguro significa que fue apuesta o broma entre amigos pero no tomaste, ni tomas, seguro por traumas con alguno de tus padres lo que explica la muerte de este y tu cansancio físico y emocional tras cuidar al otro.

»Eres cordial y amigable pero tu postura es militar y las marcas tras tu oreja significan que apenas decidiste dejarte crecer el cabello, lo que nos lleva al desistimiento de seguir una carrera militar. Naturalmente, esas decisiones son heredaras o aplicadas de padre a hijo, las mujeres militares son más hormonales con la maternidad, por lo cual tu padre era el ejemplo de la guerra pero termino con tu sueño tras golpear a tu madre, seguro porque lo dieron de baja y necesitaba descargar furtivamente su furia.

»Lo de tu hermano se explica solo con todo lo demás, aunque se fue de la casa porque o era un bebedor que peleaba con tu padre constantemente o era homosexual y humillación para un veterano.

»Corres para mantener tu físico, no eres narcisista porque no te importa confiando en tus encantos para flirtear seguro, pero lo haces por tus enseñanzas militares y prefieres hacerlo acompañado. Tu humor lo demuestra, ayer estabas menos tenso y hoy si lo estas de tus hombros, posiblemente por un contratiempo con tu compañero. ¿Falto algo? Creo que no. «

— No todos tenemos un IQ de 200, ¿eh? ¡Eres fantástico! — el rubio rio con ganas ante su fanatismo para con el otro, quien se sintió inexplicablemente avergonzado de aquella juguetona mirada infantil. Voltear el rostro a la ventana nuevamente no cubrió su rubor como lo esperaba

— El tuyo apenas pasa el 100. — replico el avergonzado rizos.

— 155. — John debió de haberse ofendido, pero en vez de eso le respondió con orgullo nuevamente por no sentirse tan idiota.

— Inútil. Pero pasable. — admitió el rizos sin saber que más decir, solo observando las acciones de su proclamado enfermero.

— ¿Ah, geniecito? Pues te equivocaste en algo. — John siguiéndole el juego mudo, le tendió el vasito desechable con las pastillas. Sherlock hizo una mueca ante ellas, pero las tomó a regañadientes cuando el otro las acerco más a su rostro.

— No esperaba acertar en todo… ¿en qué? — sin ser obvio y muriéndose por saber en que cometió un error, no tomo las pastillas

— Harry. Fue mi padre quien la corrió de la casa por su homosexualidad y mamá por defender a su marido ante los ataques de Harry. Yo también por su adicción al alcohol y me arrepiento de no apoyarla.

— Detalles, detalles. — Sherlock movió su esquelética mano quitándole importancia al hecho, pero el rubio ensancho más su sonrisa de victoria sabiendo que el chico "deductor" no había dado con el clavo

— Harry es el diminutivo de Harriet. — oh si, la gloria de saberse ganador de un reto que nadie impuso, era fabuloso.

— Harriet. Tu hermana. — murmuro con los dientes apretados, pero cuando sintió los dedos de John sobre su mano incitando a que se tomara las pastillas de una buena vez, perdió la sensación de odio hacia el muchacho.

Fijo su mirada en la celeste quien dejo su sonrisita de niño-con-juguete-nuevo y ahora solo le pedía con esos ojitos que tomase las malditas pastillas. Sin despegar su vista tras esa mirada inquietante se tomó el medicamento y después el chorro de agua, todo bajo esa conexión ocular. Posiblemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió algo más que protegido, se sintió como un objetivo con propósito, y solo por primera vez el mundo dejo de ser gris… ahora era azul como aquellos ojos bajo pestañas doradas.

John se sintió atrapado de nuevo, pero eso ya no le provoco terror o incomodidad, fue una suave ventisca de apoyo y protección lo que le brindo la mirada heterocromatica. Saberse necesitado por el muchacho drogadicto no fue tan repugnante como lo sintió el día anterior, se sintió un héroe con una misión; si lograba que Sherlock dejase aquello seria el mayor logro de su vida, porque necesitaba seguir viendo esa anormal mirada.

Ese día para John significo demasiado, y los siguientes que se vieron venir fueron aun mejores.

Sherlock mejoro su salud, aunque su humor era igual de agrio. Pero había logrado que subiera de peso y ya no se vieran sus huesos tras su piel, que sus rizos recobraran fuerza, brillo y sedosidad fue su regalo, y que sus ojos brillaran vivos fue un milagro.

Seguía sin hablarle más allá de lo necesario, más bien, el que le contaba todo lo que hacía era el rubio y recibía muecas de fastidio o superioridad del otro. Pero con eso bastaba, porque por extraño que pareciese, se estaban satisfaciendo entre sus silencios. Sherlock solo necesitaba escuchar algo que le dijese que la vida no volvería a ser gris y John se sentía importante al hablar y hablar sin el miedo a decir algo mal. Porque entre ellos nada era malo, todo era mejor.

Las horas de su servicio fue repartido entre apoyar la clínica y cuidar a Sherlock como su enfermero personal. Incluso el mismo alvino le tendió una vez un cheque dejado por su hermano con una suma bastante alta, la cual le hizo ofenderse y maldecir al mayor de los Holmes. Pero fue la primera vez que escucho reír a Sherlock, y riendo de verdad, no con sus espabiladas sonrisas macabras. Fue tan emotivo que termino carcajeando con él, pero por estar disfrutando de una sonrisa tan genuina y divertida, contagiosa y tranquila, que no le dejo desaparecer su sonrisa boba del rostro y se ganó burlas de sus amigos.

También rompió en pedacitos el cheque y después Mike, Molly y Greg le dieron con el estuche de un teclado.

* * *

Pero llego ese día, a seis meses de conocerlo.

Donde no pudo seguir hablando con Mike en el pasillo de la entrada para irse al ensayo de la banda tras un largo día de servicio, por ver que una ambulancia bajaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre con heridas abiertas en su antebrazo. Su tía atendió a su madre con precisión y él sólo estaba viendo como la reanimaban por tercera vez tras la ventanilla de urgencias.

Al parecer la mujer no podía seguir sola y solo quería seguir al hombre que la golpeaba hasta casi matarla solo por la humillación injustificada que sentía hacia el mismo. Una mujer que se mostraba débil.

Pero no era tristeza o preocupación la que se veía en sus ojos y las palabras de aliento de su amigo no le ayudaban en nada. No, no era el sentimiento típico de todo hijo con la idea de perder a su madre, era más bien el sentimiento de un resentido que quería ver a todos muertos.

_¿Muerta? ¿A mamá?_

A la mujer que lo pario, lo crio y sin duda alguna sabía que solo tenía un problema de depresión que la cegaba y la mantenía inerte en el mundo. ¡¿Qué clase de hijo tenía esa clase de pensamientos de su madre?!

No lo soporto, ni la angustia de saberse un monstro o la desesperación por la ira que no quería irse. Salió corriendo del lugar y no supo a donde hasta que se halló a si mismo subiendo por los escalones hasta el último piso, pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo a su refugio.

Llego al último piso y después a la habitación central, donde abrió la puerta y la cerro a sus espaldas para recargarse en ella tras su corrida por todos los pisos. Mantuvo cerrado sus ojos y con el puño cerrado golpeaba suavemente la madera como un tic para relajarse, pero no lo lograba.

No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, encontrándose con Sherlock y una analítica y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

— Perdón Sherlock, no quería despertare. — eso no era tanto cierto, de todos modos el rizado jamás dormía por mucho que se haya esforzado en convencerlo.

Pero el azabache cambio su mirada a una comprensiva, tal vez dando al fin con el problema de toda la situación que estaba enfrentando. No era una mirada de lastima, lo cual agradecía porque había ido con él para no soportar las de Mike, pero tampoco quería que el chico lo analizara por esa vez, y sólo por esa vez, él quería gritarlo todo. Pero no sabía cómo hablar del tema, jamás lo había hecho y ahora había perdido todos los diálogos que frente al espejo viejo descargaba para no hacerse daño.

Agacho la mirada derrotado, sintiéndose nuevamente inhumano pues ya no sabía cómo mostrarse ante el mundo. Ni recordaba como llorar en el hombro de alguien, porque siempre lo hizo encerrado en su closet tras haber limpiado y acostado a su padre y curar a su madre. El ya no sabía cómo pedir consuelo. Y añadiendo otro gesto a lo patético, estaba en la habitación de un paciente con el que paneas y podía hablar porque este tenía sus propios problemas con la sombra de su pasado. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo Sherlock, un adicto y maniático, podía consolarlo?

— Déjalo ir — escucho la voz del hombre frente a él, pero negó con la cabeza, frenético. Escucho el chasquido de una lengua enojada, y la voz demandante. — Déjalo ir.

— No puedo. — confeso el rubio apenado.

Entonces ocurrió lo impensado, lo inimaginable y lo que marcaría el destino a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Sin exageración o dramatismo, era cierto, pues el moreno abrazo al rubio dejando que sus brazos pegaran ambos pechos y sus manos descansaran en la cintura y omoplato contrario.

— Déjalo ir. — susurro contra el odio del otro, quien abrió sus ojos que por fin derramaron las lágrimas que guardo por tanto tiempo. Sorprendido no por el acto en sí, sino por el calor que le brindo apenas sentir el cuerpo del otro enrollándolo. Cubriéndolo del feo mundo que se volvía cruel con los mas inocentes.

— ¿Sherlock? — inseguro de que eso no fuese un delicioso sueño ambicionado, parpadeo varias veces tras perder la visibilidad entre tanto líquido ocular. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ese hombre que le brindaba luz a sus días malos, por muy egocéntrico que fuese al darle la espalda como crio chiquito cada que le toca una inyección, lo estaba abrazando?

— Te estas volviendo gris John. No quiero que seas gris, tu no. — no veía la cara del otro, pero el sonido de su voz contra su oreja le indicaban que imploraba, lo cual le hizo quedarse tieso ante la petición. ¿Qué de importante sería que el fuese gris como el resto del mundo? —. Si dejas de brillar John, me dejas otra vez en la oscuridad.

Ante eso último y en un arranque por miedo a perder a un paciente, un amigo, un amante o lo que sea que fuese Sherlock Holmes en su vida, se aferró al abrazo que le brindaban y enterró su rostro en el largo cuello del otro, dejando huellas húmedas de lo que significo toda su vida. Lloro y lloro todo lo que pudo dar en el mismo lugar y después el moreno lo llevo a la camilla donde permanecieron recostados, ambos cansados por tantas emociones en el día, pero aunque estaba medio dormido con la visión borrosa, vio la sonrisa en los labios del otro.

El maldito sonreía y no sabía porque, pero el termino por relajarse por completo en él y también sonreír, aunque menos sabia el porqué.

No se dieron cuenta o tal vez lo ignoraron, que un lazo más profundo que cualquier categoría mortal se había trazado cuando sus manos y dedos quedaron entrelazados, marcando un final para ellos y su búsqueda de paz.

* * *

Oh si, ese día su madre quedo internada por siempre en Barts acompañando a Sherlock en el piso de psicología y tratamiento contra adicciones. John la visitaba una vez a la semana, pero realmente no se tomaba tanto tiempo en cuidarla como en sus últimos tiempos. Y Sherlock ya hablaba con normalidad aunque fuese para quejarse de todo el personal, pero le divertía las cosas que decía, otras lo regañaba por ser tan imprudente, pero jamás le hacía caso.

Nunca de hecho.

Ingrato.

Pero no importaba, porque estaba junto a él y a palabras textuales y lo citaba tal cual: "era su brillo. El único ser con color en su vida y al único que quería en ella." ¿Demasiado raro para dos hombres? Muy cierto, pero eran Watson y Holmes, Holmes y Watson, la historia los recordara como dos raros de todas maneras.

Por fin amado sea el universo, bajo del autobús y se encamino al hospital donde se puso su uniforme verde horrible perteneciente al de enfermería y salió disparado al primer piso. Sherlock seguía tomando medicamento una vez al día y solo John se lo podía dar. Por ejemplo, cuando tuvo un proyecto importante y no pudo ir a verle, Cristina-bruja-roja tuvo que dárselas y termino llorando y maldiciendo por decirle que su novio le engañaba con su vecino. Vecino. Esta de más decir la obligación de no volver a faltar ningún día.

Entonces caminando en su misma dirección pero contraria, los rizos cortos y excelentemente peinados hacia atrás se notaban bajo la luz blanca. Reconocía esa presencia, así fuese en un cementerio.

— Oh, buenas tardes Mycroft… — el mayor de los Holmes pasaba por el pasillo a paso rápido, y a su lado casi lo tumba si es que no se quita. Se veía molesto. Muy molesto.

John puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró al cuarto del sujeto que aún no descubría como no lo había asfixiado todavía.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano? — el acusado elevo los hombros y puso una mueca ofendida ante tal acusación sin fundamentos. John no hizo más que sonreír ante ese cretino de apariencia angelical y acercársele.

Y eso era todos los días con ese sujeto que le daba una vista hermosa del mundo tras sus bellos ojos.

* * *

1) Aquí su querida escritora estudio un bachillerato técnico de Químico laboratorista, biotecnología y piensa seguir la carrera medica militar así que tiene los conocimientos y la práctica para la extracción de sangre, más sin embargo y está de más decir **NO LO HAGAN ni lo tomen a LA LIGERA**. Omití muchos pasos de higiene y no desarrolle bien el tema práctico, por mera flojera la verdad. Así que si quieren evitarse derrames y manchar el tapete favorito de su madre, no se saquen sangre solitos. Jamás. Nunca. O créanme que con un simple temblor su vena se ponchara y duele de la chingada. Hablo en serio y con experiencia (Maestra Torres, aun la odio -.-).

2) Los test de IQ universitarios y más suplementados en la actualidad solo llegan a medir al 200. Al menos que seas ciertamente el profesor X o Iroman, dudo mucho que alguien si quiera llegue a sobresalir ese número en esta década.

3) Siempre presentan a Sherlock con el nombre completo de Sherlock William Scott u Alexander, lo cual no estoy seguro de haber leído en los tres únicos libros que conozco de Sir Arthur, pero utilice los dos primeros. Si esto es perteneciente a algún escritor en general, pido perdón por no solicitar su permiso primero, pero si sirve de algo, aclaro que la idea del nombre completo no fue mía y me quito los créditos ante el hecho.

Lalala, muchas gracias por sus Follow y favoritos, espero seguir esta historia y a los visitantes, intentar que no les aburra o deprima mi horrorgrafía. Ademas despues de esta leve introduccion al Jonhlock ya seguira con lo esperado, ¡el lemon!...jaja okey no, ya seguira la historia con ambas parejas juntitas y mas juntitas n.n

ATTE: L4


	4. Que se haga cenizas, se lo lleve el

**Advertencias: **AU. Y por este capítulo ninguna, en el futuro quien sabe xD

**Desclaimer:** Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock segun el dorado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero la BBC es una malagradecida y no los pone juntos por envidiosa TT_TT

Basado en:

"radioactive, Imaginen dragons" y levemente "August: el triunfo de un sueño"

* * *

_**.Música radioactiva.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

**Que se haga ceniza y se pierda en el viento**

_— ¡Sherlock! — gritaba él, pataleando, luchando, aun cuando sabía que tenía las de perder. Pero es que simplemente no quería perder. Perderlo. — ¡Sherlock!_

_Los gritos de un inocente niño era lo que escuchaba, un niño que también estaba peleando por ser libre. Pero tal cosa profana no existía, no se tenía que ser un sabio para encontrarle propósito. Un objetivo ni un incisivo. Todo era como era y así se quedaría._

_— Sherlock… — sintió como soltaron su cuerpo, y por su debilidad ya demostrada, se dejó caer en el césped recién rociado por la noche… todo se perdió para él, el mundo se mostraba como era frente a sus ojos._

— ¿Mycroft? — la voz masculina a su lado le hizo despertarse de su mutismo.

Para el pelirrojo siempre era así, se perdía cuando sus memorias ganaban la batalla contra su razonamiento y lo ponían en una especie de shok. Pues si bien era un problema, el saberse camuflajeado por un libro sobre su nariz fingiendo "concentración", todo estaba bien.

Más que bien.

Despego la mirada de su texto y poso su vista en su compañero, y porque no, "amigo" de la universidad. Henry era amigo de la familia, hijo de un miembro de parlamento, castaño de ojos verdes y se conocían desde niños por las funciones sociales en las que participaban. Coincidieron en la facultad de ciencias políticas y a veces se tomaban un respiro

— Perdona Henry, ¿decías? — con su estilizada elegancia cambio de pagina mientras veía como su amigo revoloteaba la mirada discreto.

— Que nos vemos a las 8, ¿verdad? Para la tocada del amigo de Sebastián. — ante su sonrisa emocionada y la ceja altiva del pelirrojo, el cerebro de este último trabajo al cien. Sebastián, amigo de Henry + Sebastián amigo de una banda = noche de banda amateur, desesperante y aburrida música.

No es que no gozase de una buena interpretación, pero normalmente los jóvenes músicos universitarios o bachiller, eran un asco para él. Sin afinaciones, pasiones o proezas, repitiendo lo mismo que las demás por popularidad desviándose de un camino que comenzaron pero que se cayeron a un barranco de vacío. Ver eso era más deprimente que ver su vida, y eso, ya era pasarse de mártir.

Y sin contar también el _otro _motivo por el cual debía evitar _a toda costa _el tener que pararse en esa susodicha fiesta.

Exhalo con fingido arrepentimiento y paso a otra página. De pronto ese libro se le estaba haciendo totalmente aburrido.

— Lo siento Henry, no se podrá. — Mycroft siguió leyendo a su velocidad innata, rogando porque fuese uno de esos caprichos de los que su amigo no se aferraba y no hacia rabieta. La única forma de que Henry ocupase un lugar como "amigo" en su vacía red social, era porque a pesar de ser heredero multimillonario usaba el cerebro, pero como cualquier niño nacido en cuna de oro, sus berrinches eran magistrales.

— ¡Oh ni creas que lo harás esta vez Holmes! ¡Me lo prometiste! — ahí estaba el berrinche. Mirada entrecerrada y fija en su persona, labios fruncidos y dientes apretados con la nariz levemente arrugada. Mycroft podía irse despidiendo de su paz en la biblioteca y que Lady Turner los saque a patadas por el escándalo.

El parloteo de Henry comenzó a surgir con "mal amigo, vil ser humano, traidor" pero por suerte algo lo detuvo y ese fue el sonido de su propio celular avisando de mensaje reciente, con gracia el pelirrojo miro el registro numérico y su tensión se volvió palpable

**Contacto: John W. **

_Emergencia, Sherlock tiene una crisis. Corre. _

Así como llego el terror se fue, sin dejar rastro en sus facciones que lo delataran. Envió un mensaje a su chofer y bloqueo el móvil, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas con la actitud pasiva que lo caracterizaba

— Jamás falto a mi palabra amigo mío, por eso solo asegure que _iba_ a pensarlo. — Henry le hizo la cara de "no me vengas con eso" a lo que solo respondió con una sonrisa de "yo soy una inocente palomilla blanca"

El pelirrojo torció su sonrisa y paso de largo su sitio, dejando al castaño sin nada con que replicarle o exigirle su presencia en esa reunión. No sabía que por la mente de Mycroft pasaban mil escenarios y cada uno de ellos catastróficos para con su hermanito y que no tenía tiempo ni interés en embriagarse como los de su generación. Ni que apenas atravesando esa puerta y perdiéndose de su campo de visión, echaría a correr lo que sus piernas largas le permitiesen

— Implícito: iras conmigo. — Henry alzo la voz lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo lo escuchase

— Realista: te deseo una agradable noche. — se despidió Mycroft sin tomarse la molestia de voltearse.

¿Qué habrá hecho quebrar a Sherlock? ¿Otra novia de Watson? Pero si estas ni le duran por culpa del mismo personaje que siempre le aurina las relaciones desde la primera cita, y nunca reacciono sobre el limite normal de "provocar un drama". ¿Habrá tenido otra "pesadilla"? ¿Watson se iba del planeta? ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!

Miles y miles de preguntas que no se dejaban responder ante su frustrada mente. Si bien es cierto que con la presencia de ese estudiante clínico la vida de su hermano mejoro, y hasta la suya propia también, aún estaba resentido con esa relación indefinida.

Siempre verías al rubio en la habitación del moreno en horas de trabajo o descansó, se comunicaban entre miradas y gestos cuando su hermanito no tenía ganas de hablar o había más gente de improviso, pero era una conexión tan poderosa e inquebrantable que hasta a la pareja más enamorada del planeta le daría envidia.

Él tenía envidia.

No solo por el hecho de que un extraño logro que su hermanito hablara más allá de gritos de rabia, y aunque Mycroft tuviera los pocos recuerdos hermosos de Sherlock, estaba seguro que Watson ha comenzado a almacenar cientos y cientos de ellos sin saber lo preciados que eran. Sin merecerlos o darse cuenta que ya los tenia de todos modos. Pero no era eso su motivo de _envidia, _sino el hecho de que su hermano ya había visto los hermosos colores de la vida al lado del estudiante y él aún seguía contemplando la oscuridad.

A excepción del sujeto de hace una semana, claro.

Mycroft sacudió su cabeza con ligereza mientras bajaba de dos en dos las escaleras. No era momento de perderse en más tonterías.

— Señor. — su chofer ya le tenía la puerta abierta para cuando llego con él

— Al Barts. Rápido. — ordeno sin siquiera mirarlo, con rapidez adentrándose al auto negro y su lacayo obedeciendo.

Su chofer de joven le sirvió antes a su padre y en su herencia paso sus servicios a Mycroft, muy a pesar del catatónico Sherrinford, quien quería poner a uno de sus perros falderos para poder seguir controlándolo. Por lo menos podía confiar en que el hombre mayor no le diría a su hermano mayor que pasó algo tan grave como para verse obligado a ir a visitar a su hermanito dos veces más de lo permitido.

O salir más de una vez a la semana con Henry, y debía ser durante el día porque tendría que soportar el sermón del mayor si osaba llegar tarde, y solo debía ser a eventos de alcurnia o en compañía de gente rica, sin mencionar que un solo escándalo que manchara el nombre de la prole Holmes le vendría con un _castigo_ aun medieval.

Sherrinford se tomaba muchas molestias para mantenerlo al margen de todo y a Sherlock lo dio por muerto años atrás, y solo porque Mycroft supo cómo mover sus cartas a favor de su tonta madre y llenarse de buenos halagos por parte de toda la gente de casta privilegiada, no le hubiera ido tan diferente.

Después de todo, no es como si alguien lo echase de menos. Bueno, tal vez a excepción de…

**Contacto: Molestia G.L.**

_¿Sí vas a ir?_

Él, a punto de un mini infarto esperando un mensaje con la noticia del suicidio de Sherlock, pero en vez de la defunción de su hermano, es el miserable ser que no lo dejo de joder desde hace ya una semana. ¡Una semana entera de sus tonterías! ¿Cómo consiguió su número pri-va-do? Ni la menor idea. Sin contar con que es el tipo amigo de Sebastián, cuya banda tocaría esa noche y a la que Henry estaba dando lata con ir.

Por supuesto que no iría. Y tampoco contestaría, no era el momento ni tenía por qué….

**Respuesta: **

_No. – MH._

Su cuerpo era un traidor de su racionamiento. Sí, solo por eso había contestado tan infantil mensajito.

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¡¿Es que te lo tengo que pedir de rodillas?! ;-;_

Si ignoraba el hecho de que no quería estar rodeado de gente subnormal, que se ganaría una discusión con la cabeza de la familia, que debía de cuidarse de las babosadas de un Henry ebrio, que su hermano tarado tuvo una crisis, y más el hecho de su propio dilema interno entre sentirse feliz o acosado por ese fenómeno brillante que toda la semana pareció como su molesto mosquito personal; aparte, sería justo la persona que estaría tocando con su intento de banda neófita condenada a la última base de la cadena alimenticia, solo entonces podemos decir que sí aceptaría la invitación a la fiesta si tuviera a ese ojinegro si se lo propone de rodillas.

No fue sarcasmo, fue sinceridad en su máxima expresión

**Respuesta**:

_Sí – MH._

No acaba de mandar ese mensaje, ¿verdad? Por si las dudas reviso la pantallita del móvil negro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta que solo le dio más cuerda al mono de feria. No se dio cuenta de que el chofer lo miraba como si fuese un marciano desde el retrovisor.

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Tú lo único que quieres es tenerme de cuclillas frente a ti, cierto?_

¡Maldito hijo de…!

Mycroft rechino los dientes y no evito pegarse la palma en la frente, en un intento desesperado de obtener una respuesta divina ante su duda universal: ¿por qué dejaban que existieran tipos así? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Es que si existía la vida pasada, él había sido Jack el destripador para merecer tal castigo? ¿Rodearse de idiotas? ¡¿En serio?!

Sí hay algo de lo que su mosquito personal podía darse a presumir, era su gran creatividad y la agudeza para hallarle el doble sentido a las cosas. Pero él también fue estúpido, por no ponerse a pensar en sus palabras, o tal vez, por cometer la tontería de no demandarlo por acoso desde el primer día.

No se daba cuenta de que su chofer se estaba asustando.

**Respuesta:**

_Eres un animal. – MH._

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_Es parte de mi encanto ;)_

_Ya en serio, por favor, ven a verme. _

_"…Ven a verme." _Mycroft se preguntaba si era natural sentir su estómago encogerse y al mismo tiempo una desesperación por no querer ese encogimiento emocional al ser derribado por alguien sin importancia.

Porque Gregory Lestrade era alguien sin importancia, un ciudadano de clase media apenas aferrándose a esa clasificación que provenía de una familia juzgando por lo que observó la segunda vez que se lo encontró en la universidad. El pelirrojo solo quería volver a tocar aprovechando que su hermano se enfrasco en una junta de suma importancia en Corea y no volvería hasta el día siguiente, pero resulto que el sujeto que lo deslumbro por un reflejo de la luz del sol, o eso se estuvo repitiendo hasta el cansancio la noche del primer encuentro, teoría que se vino abajo cuando en el teatro oscuro volvió a brillar.

Pero eso era lo que hizo a Gregory Lestrade en alguien sin importancia mundial, pero muy importante para él. No de forma sentimental, por supuesto que no, más bien en ánimos de curiosidad insana; ha sido el primer ser humano que no era _gris, negro _ni nada oscuro. Era el primer humano cuya sonrisa y ojos ónix podía descifrar y no encontrar nada más allá que _luz. _

La pregunta era, por qué.

— Señor, llegamos. — el hombre mayor tras el volante lo saco de sus pensamientos y volviéndolo a la realidad, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo el asunto de Sherlock.

Qué vergüenza, ¡se olvidó de su hermano por un ser inferior como Gregory-mosquito-molesto-Lestrade! Y tomando en cuenta el brillo inquisitivo en los ojos del hombre de negro, el pelirrojo tuvo que abofetearse cien veces mentalmente por dejarse al descubierto en campo de batalla.

¡Pero era culpa de aquel mosquito!

Bajo los pies a la tierra figurativa y literalmente, cerrando la puerta para que su conductor fuera a buscar algún lugar parar esperarlo y se dio la vuelta con largas zancadas para entrar tras la puerta de cristal. La misma rubia de esa mañana seguía ahí y él se limitó a indicarle a donde se dirigía, ella por supuesto se asustó e intento detenerlo pues la hora de visitas ya había terminado, pero no lo alcanzo para cuando ya estaba en el ascensor y subiendo. Después le pediría disculpas a la doctora Sawyer, si es que su equipo de enfermeras no había… un minuto, si su hermano tuvo una crisis, ¿Por qué no lo llamo Sawyer en vez de un mensaje de John?

¡Maldito hijo de…!

Y por tercera vez en el día, nombro a la madre de alguien más. En este caso, también fue a la suya propia.

Con la misma prisa pero ahora por diferente objetivo, salió del ascensor ignorando todas las miradas sobre él, pero no se dio a la molestia de mirarlos como las cucarachas que eran, pues tenía que ir a cometer un asesinato.

Entro a la habitación más lejana de la estación de enfermeras del piso psiquiátrico y sin preguntar la abrió, casi doblando la manija por la fuerza ejercida.

— ¡Sherlock! — nombro con acusación y en voz alta, solo para observar como el susodicho levanto la mirada del tablero de monopolio, con descaro de mirarle con reproche

— Tardaste demasiado, ¿no entendiste que era una emergencia? — la voz de Sherlock siempre le fue un misterio hasta los doce años, cuando le pidió que enterrara a Barba Roja en otro lado que no fuese el jardín de la mansión, y casi llora de emoción, deseando que el morenito de bucles rebeldes siempre parloteara.

Ahora quería comenzar a experimentar cien formas de callarlo eternamente.

Sin dejar de fulminar al joven moreno dejo salir al aire de sus pulmones, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que la mochila aun colgaba cruzada la tira por su pecho. Volvió a tomar aire y dejo lo innecesario sobre la cama de su hermano.

— Respiras, por lo menos. — si es que eso era un consuelo, no lo sentía como tal.

Se sentó frente a él y tomo los dados para avanzar, Sherlock hizo un mohín porque en su mente era él quien seguía para tirarlos sobre el tablero, pero el pelirrojo hizo de sus anchas y movió el monito que ya lo estaba esperando en la ciudad de compras. Como inteligentes que eran, ya podían predecir los movimientos del otro y crear evasivas y ataques, y siendo ellos competitivos, las cosas no eran aburridas como con cualquier otra persona.

Sherlock tenía la ciudad de Londres en sus manos, juego sucio pues sabía que a Mycroft le encantaba tenerla bajo su poder. Pero el pelirrojo tenia los siete mares, queriendo llegar a un acuerdo por el poder de todo pirata por sobre el gobierno británico. Miradas furtivas, entrecerradas y de odio era a lo que se limitaban, pues el mantenerse a los ojos directamente los planes de ambos se irían al traste, siendo capaces de leerse a la perfección, sus tácticas valdrían cero si eso llegase a ocurrir.

Seis movimiento dictaba el gran-dado-dictador y Mycroft estuvo a punto de caer en tierras prohibidas, Sherlock controlo su frustración aunque era claro para su contrincante, pero si lograba tomar España que estaba a trece movimientos, las posibilidades de negociar un intercambio de dinero por los mares cuando Mycroft callera en el tercer movimiento de veinticuatro, el porcentaje era 76% de efectividad. Pero si a su hermano mayor le salían menos de quince en veinte movimientos, Oriente seria por completo suyo y Sherlock tendría que ceder alguna de sus propiedades… decisiones, decisiones…

¿Decisiones? ¡Oh! Es verdad. Sería un movimiento sucio pero, Sherlock no temía ensuciarse las manos.

— Quiero salir de aquí e ir al instinto y luego la universidad. — con la mirada sobre el mayor, precisa e insistente, este dejo tirar los dados por la sorpresa y ¡bingo! El monito de Mycroft solo avanzaría siete y sobre una de sus propiedades.

Mientras el menor festejaba, Mycroft no nuevo evitar mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? — demando el pelirrojo y el moreno solo parpadeo exasperado. Sherlock odiaba que repitieran las cosas, Mycroft odiaba las bromas de mal gusto si él no las hacía para herir a alguien. Se olvidó por completo del juego y erguido sobre el sofá, miro a su hermano con insistencia — Perdón, simplemente no me creo lo que dices.

— No me importa. Sácame y matricúlame. Lo haría yo pero no tengo mis papeles. — hablo tan rápido y seguro, volviendo a tomar los dados como si el tema fuese sobre el clima — Ah, tampoco quiero volver a la Mansión. Busca otro lugar.

¿Instituto? ¿Universidad? ¿Sacarlo y meterlo en otro lado? ¡¿Pero quién coños se venía a creer, el príncipe William?! ¡¿Qué él era alguien que podía solucionarle todos sus problemas?! Valentía no era lo que le faltaba a su hermanito, ¡era el racionamiento lógico!

Sherlock tiene cargos penales, aun si pasara el instituto, ¿Qué universidad lo aceptaría con todos sus problemas? Además de que la familia jamás lo permitiría, Sherrinford jamás aceptaría que Sherlock volviera a la "vida" y se las ensañaría con el pequeño hasta volverlo a dejar en la miseria. No podía permitir que su hermano mayor volviera a posar sus ojos en el pequeño; lo lastimaría, lo rompería y esta vez nada ni nadie lograría que Sherlock regrese. _Como aquel día…_

Sherlock tenía derecho a vivir y tenía planes para él. Mycroft se graduaría y se conseguiría un trabajo, sacaría a su hermano del hospital y lo mantendría a salvo donde él quisiera y hasta con el mismo John Watson. Lejos de las garras de Holmes mayor, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo. No era un plan sencillo, no podía arriesgarse a un mínimo error como lo era el capricho del moreno.

— Sherlock, no puedo inscribirte nada más porque sí, sí solo cubres el nivel básico de primaria y secundaria. — comenzó a discutir esa idea, aunque la cara de "no seas idiota" que le daba su hermanito, estaba claro que no sería fácil y el pelirrojo pedía toda paciencia posible — Legalmente. Además, tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo.

— Nimiedades. Solo hazlo para que pueda entrar a la universidad este año. — no sería fácil convencerlo. De hecho, estaba seguro que no lo lograría, pero los intentos serían los últimos que fallarían a toda costa de parar el berrinche.

Sherlock jamás le ha pedido sacarlo de ahí, es más, él mismo escogió el hospital y ahí quiso quedarse sin rechistar en algún momento. Entonces, la necesidad de salir con esa prisa demostrada en sus escurridizos brillantes ojos no era apuración y algo que no debía apurarle a él. Más bien, reconocía emoción. ¡Emoción!

— ¿Por qué salir ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? — debía saberlo, aunque la respuesta ya la supiera y le doliera por un lado, por el otro solo quería que su hermano lo admitirá y saberse satisfecho con los pros y los contra de la descabellada idea. Pero Sherlock era un niño que no quería aceptarlo. Algo tan fácil que logro cambiarlo y le estaba temiendo, pero ansia descubrir por qué. Por qué quería seguir a John Watson al mundo exterior. — No puedo hacerlo de todos modos.

Y era verdad, no podía. No mientras Sherlock tuviese miedo de lo desconocido y que dicho tema lo termine por enloquecer. Los sentimientos en ellos, los tres hermanos en general, no eran una bendición, sino un arma de doble filo, y al fin a Sherlock le estaba tocando en si tomar la decisión de amar o no. A su hermanito le había llegado la hora, pero no estaba listo, y Mycroft tampoco.

Pero en dicho hermanito no había compresión, ni siquiera estaba razonando con toda lógica al parecer del pelirrojo, pues sus ojos estaban siendo cubiertos de una fría rabia que compartía con toda su sangre. Entre ellos aquella mirada debía ser inmune, pero a Mycroft le incomodo un poco el hecho de ser el flanco de la ira de su único tesoro.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser el perro de Sherrinford? ¿De tenerle miedo? — Sherlock dejo salir las palabras con veneno, dirigiéndolas directo con rencor y asqueo a su mayor, sabiendo lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero no queriendo guardárselas.

Mycroft lo contemplo minutos, sin mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo o pestañear siquiera, con aquella acusación como lo que fue, resonando en su mente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su hermano sin buscar o deducir nada, solo mirando.

Pero de un momento a otro se puso de pie y tomo su mochila para volver a salir por donde vino. Sherlock solo se preguntaba que parte de la verdad fue la que causo aquello.

Lamentablemente él también estaba erróneo y certero al mismo tiempo.

¿El perro de Sherrinford? ¿Miedo? ¡Por supuesto que le tenía miedo! ¡Por supuesto que tenía que actuar como otro más de sus perros falderos!

El pasillo lo atravesó con furia insana, cegado por ella que casi aventó a un recién John al piso. Por el que John H. Watson también se fuera al cuerno. El y su hermano.

Tal vez Sherlock quiso olvidarlo, ignorarlo o creerse más fuerte que todo el recuerdo, pero las cicatrices en la espalda pecosa del pelirrojo eran tan sensibles, tan frescas como la mañana en la neblina en la que fueron creadas, que aun ardían tan solo perderse en aquel momento de gritos y oscuridad.

No le temía a Sherrinford pues su cuerpo no era santo ni dorado, por él que se pudriera en el moho o que su mayor le rebanara la piel a manos desnudas. Pero no solo pagaría él su soberbia o rebeldía, Sherlock no tenía a nadie más que pudiese protegerlo como él lo había logrado todo ese tiempo y Sherrinford solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta. Es más, si pudiese deshacer del pelirrojo tan fácil como del moreno, no perdería oportunidad alguna.

Y ninguno de ellos estaba extinto, eso era por la inteligente obediencia de Mycroft y su trato con mantener a su hermanito callado e inexistente.

Necesitaba el dinero, la posición y las puertas que su apellido le otorgaba y que Sherrinford estaba obligado a darle, pero cuando obtuviera apenas lo necesario y seguro, retornaría y la cabeza de la familia colgaría literalmente del árbol genealógico en el gran salón de la mansión.

Su venganza era deliciosa y fría como siempre la soñó, solo necesitaba seguir resistiendo y que Sherlock también pusiera de su parte. Solo un poco más, se alentaba cada mañana.

Pero había días, había momentos de microsegundos donde ser un vago o un rey le venía importando lo mismo, donde leyes e interacciones de poder podían irse a lo más oscuro de sus prioridades y solo tomar su chelo era lo que le hacía reflexionar de qué vida le gustaría llevar. Soñar, añorar y descansar era lo que su música lograba darle.

Hasta el momento donde terminaban las notas y la razón de tu supervivencia a un sufrimiento desalmado te dice que vales nada, que eres un don nadie y tiemblas cual cachorro mojado contra un lobo enorme.

Es ahí cuando acaba toda esperanza y amor a tu objetivo, y solo quieres que se valla a la mierda. Justo ahora, Sherlock podría hacer lo que quisiera y el mundo podía girar cuantas vueltas le diese en gana, él de todos modos seguiría en el mismo lugar de monotonía.

— ¡Oye! — un llamado a su espalda, casi a punto de salir por las puertas de cristal le hizo voltear. No porque volteara cada que alguien le gritara en público, sino porque esa voz le había marco tres veces a media noche.

Y Mycroft no podía creer que su día pusiera ser mejor. Aunque no estuvo seguro si fue sarcasmo o era realidad, por lo que se enfureció más.

— ¿Estas enfermo? — la mano sobre su hombro fue un bonus a su frustración, sacudiendo su brazo para librarse del agarre al que no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

Frente a él estaba su mosquito de resplandor plateado sobre las sombras del gris que poco a poco se desvanecían, como siempre que se trataba de él todo a su alrededor tomaba sentido, cuando no debería porque ni él lo comprendía. No comprendía porque un agarre en su hombro quemo.

— No. — respondió a secas y sin mirarlo, sintiendo un mareo interno por todo lo colorido que antes no noto a su alrededor y ahora atacaban a sus iris.

Malditos colores que aparecían cuando no los necesitaba, cuando le estorbaban. Cuando el por su pasado se sentía un peso muerto sobre el cuerpo de su hermano que solo quería comenzar a ser libre, pero Mycroft quería decirle que la libertad en los vientos no existía.

Malditos sentimientos del pasado que lo descontrolaban, que llegaban cuando no le convenían y se apropiaban de su cuerpo hasta perder el control en algo tan pobre como el enojo y resentimiento.

Y maldito Greg que llego por accidente a su vida y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo sacárselo de encima. ¿Qué no veía que su luz lo molestaba? ¿Qué no debía dañar su monocromático mundo? ¡¿Qué ya no quería más daño?!

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Vienes a ver a alguien? — le molestaba que siguiera insistiendo, queriéndolo ver todo de él cuando él avergonzado no tenía que mostrar.

Le molestaba tanto no ser nadie, justo como dijo Sherlock.

— ¡Gregory…! — grito el nombre del otro antes de que le volviera a preguntar esas cosas sin sentido, levanto ambas manos como si hubiese querido ahorcar a alguien y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, buscando la paz que ya no conocía.

Pero debió sonar bastante enojado como para que todos los visitantes a su alrededor se callaran y que en los ojos carbón del otro personaje cambiaran al mirarlo.

Por un momento distinguió enojo y alteración, seguramente sintiéndose ofendido por intentar se amable y llevarse un grito de aquellos. Pero luego cambiaron y es lo que hizo que el pelirrojo soltara todo el aire de sus pulmones de un jalón, pues Gregory estaba perdiendo su brillo mientras que sus ojos se mostraban tristes y preocupados.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no fue su intención, ni culpa ni mandato, pero como siempre, su cuerpo por cualquier tema sobre Greg obedecía otras cosas. Él le mando a su cerebro el irse corriendo de ese sitio antes de ver que todo volvió a los tonos neutros de su miseria, en vez de eso estaba tocando los costados del cuello de Greg con sus manos frías.

Y aunque el brillo no volvió a la misma intensidad de la que había presenciado, esta se volvió calidad y lo atonto por segundos, dejando que sus manos se calentaran. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o lo estaban intentando envenenar con drogas alucinantes? ¡¿Cómo diablos podía ver colores y no-colores en alguien?!

O acaso era, ¿sentimientos? ¿Así se sentían los sentimientos positivos?

— Discúlpame. No quería gritar, pero ahora… — saliendo de su ensoñación se dio cuenta de la poca distancia entre ambas caras. Y la incomodidad del otro

Sus estaturas casi no se diferenciaban, milímetros eran lo que lo hacía el más alto entre ambos, por lo que las caras así de juntas podían dar a hablar a mucha gente como ahora. Lo gracioso es el pavoneo de las pestañas negras de Greg ante su nerviosismo y el sonrojo que cruzaba por su cara. Y Maycroft no pudo más que elevar una ceja divertido: quien diría que su mosquito-experto-doble-sentido se ruborizaría tan fácil.

Pero pasos conocidos y calculados para él iban resonando por el pasillo central estaban apurados, pesados pero deslizándose como si volaran sobre el mármol. Soltó los hombros del sujeto frente a él quien ignoraba el por qué, pero Mycroft quería evitarse más vergüenzas ese día.

— ¡Mycroft! ¡Para! — ambos voltearon, uno con su cara inexpresiva y el otro con sorpresa.

John iba sin aire en los pulmones pero con sus facciones arrugadas, muy asustados y apurado en llegar con el pelirrojo quien se preguntaba el motivo de aquella desesperación por encontrarlo, y para cuando llego a su conclusión, la desesperación volvía a tomar partido en su sistema

— ¡¿John?! — la voz de Greg paro sus teorías y se mostró sorprendido. Sus ojos y su rostro estaban sobre el moreno quien miraba al rubio con expresada alegría en un principio, pero después se volvió nerviosismo y miraba de él hacia el rubio sin saber que decir.

Mycroft puso su mueca perspicaz y frunció los parpados mirando acusatoriamente a ambos resultantes conocidos. Bueno, misterio resuelto, ahora ya sabía quién le había dado su número a su mosquito y por lo menos John tuvo la descendía de mirar a otro lado avergonzado.

— Greg… — los movimientos de sus manos a su costado y el tono utilizado solo afirmo que se sentía culpable de sus crímenes, pero después miro a su amigo con curiosidad y soltó un suspiro como si se acabase de acordar de algo importante — Ah sí, la fiesta…

— Watson. — nombro el apellido del enfermero de su hermano para que el jovencito recordara el motivo de su presencia. Y para que olvidaran el tema de la dichosa fiesta.

John parpadeo varias veces y entre su confusión volvió la lucidez junto al espanto, comenzando a mover sus manos intentando explicarse.

— ¡Mycroft, tu hermano se volvió loco…! ¡No me mires así, ahora sí va en serio! ¡Quiere verte! — vocifero el rubio comenzando a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo sin despegar la mirada del mayor quien preocupado (otra vez) dio largas zancadas al lado de John, olvidándose de Greg un rato que se quedó en su lugar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Greg no entendió nada de lo que sucedió los últimos diez minutos. ¡Él solo había ido a pedirle a John su reproductor para la tocada de esa noche! ¿Por qué termino parado a la mitad de una recepción medica como idiota?

John y Mycroft subieron por el elevador hasta el último piso de habitaciones psiquiátricas y volvieron a trotar hasta donde una multitud ya estaba amontonada en la entrada de un cuarto al que normalmente se le veía desterrado siempre.

Se abrieron paso entre los metiches y solo dos enfermeros de turno estaban tratando de hablar con Sherlock, quien los ignoraba olímpicamente mientras se mantenía sobre los bordes de la ventana abierta.

Mycroft de niño tenía una teoría para su proyecto de ciencias sociales, y esta probaba que las personas tenían semejanzas con animales. Saco un diez al llevar de ejemplo un neonato comparado con un gato, cuyo conejillo de indias para las pruebas fue su hermano que tenía la mañana de sacarle el relleno a sus cojines, dormir hecho bola en el rincón de su sofá bajo el ventanal y tomar litros y litros de leche. Otro punto de referencia fue que tenía un equilibrio perfecto y que entraba a todo agujero que consistiera; como en ese momento se mantenía firme en una brecha de solo cuatro centímetros con 2.5 milímetros exactos encorvado claro para estar con la mitad de su cuerpo hacia fuera.

Era un maldito gato suicida, porque aunque Sherlock jugara con bolas de estambre de niño enredándolas por toda su habitación a "favor de la ciencia", eso no significaba que cayera de pie.

Y solo por un maldito capricho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Solo para entrar a una institución que ni siquiera soportaras? ¡Te expulsarían al primer día, Sherlock! — _o los maestros te demandad, lo que ocurra primero. _Los pensamientos del pelirrojo mejor se quedaron como pensamientos.

— ¡Sí o sí Mycroft! ¡No es otra de tus estúpidas dietas! — vocifero su hermano por primera vez dignándose a mirar algo que no fuese el bello paisaje de Londres.

John a su lado volteo a verlo con ojos suplicantes; sus labios temblaban ligeramente y su vista exigente era penetrante, pero Mycroft solo lo miro con poca importancia y regreso su vista al loco suicida al frente. Sherlock era consciente de la preocupación que alteraba a su _luz, _pero aunque dudo un poco, tres segundos de esa duda bastaron para esfumarse y mirar determinado al pelirrojo. Mycroft se lo creía capaz de hacerlo, no por nada Sherlock tenía cortes en sus arterias, dos fracturas de caídas y antecedentes de adicción. Le creía capaz de todo.

Entonces perderlo ahora o perderlo después, esas eran sus opciones. Y aunque cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y la mirada impasible y fría seguía intacta, Sherlock no se movió ni un centímetro más ni menos.

— Bien. Tú ganas. — acepto el pelirrojo apretando los labios, pero el pelinegro se inclinó hacia afuera sin creerle y el pelirrojo tuvo que terminar en la exasperación — ¡Te lo juro Sherlock!

Dicho hermanito soltó una burlesca sonrisa y salto dentro de la habitación, sabiéndose victorioso y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en especial ni su intento de muerte, se sentó sobre la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho mientras enfermeros comenzaban a acercársele para revisarlo y el se empeñaba en negarse y evitar el contacto de los seres inferiores.

Mycroft escucho el suspiro de alivio del ojiazul a su lado y después de una mirada agradecida y otra de disculpa doblemente cargada de vergüenza, fue rumbo a la salvación de los jóvenes que comenzaban a ser ahuyentados por la brusquedad del Holmes menor.

El pelirrojo salió con su máscara indiferente puesta y pensando en todas las formas posibles de morir antes de que su hermano volviera a la sociedad solo para destruirla. Ignoro a todo el que estaba frente a él mientras se dirigía a la salida queriendo llegar a la mansión y enterrarse bajo sus colchas ignorando que apenas y eran las 5:00 de la tarde. Pero se sentí lo doble de cansado que un día cualquiera.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar buscar una cabellera oscura por el primer pasillo hasta la salida, sin encontrar nada particularmente interesante, o a alguien que le interesara.

_Debe estar en la máquina de bocadillos. _

Se olvidó por completo que no le había marcado a su chofer y tuvo que esperar los cinco minutos que calculo que el hombre a su servicio tardaría en llegar. Con su figura erguida y elegante quedo esperando sobre la banqueta en la que circulaba gente a su alrededor, asombrada por lo que su simple presencia representaba para los simples ciudadanos.

Pero su cara neutral cambio cuando escucho el tono de su celular sonar nuevamente, y aunque no quería tomarlo para volver a saber otra tontería de Sherlock, recordó que ya había pasado la hora acostumbrada que el tenia marcada en el horario de Sherrinford. Levemente distraído con ese pensamiento tomo su sellar y lo desbloqueo, tragándose otro suspiro resignado.

Debía cambiar los tonos a sus respectivos contactos, así sabría cuando tomar el mensaje y cuando ignorarlo.

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Estas molesto porque John me haya pasado tú numero? :/_

John Watson se las pagaría luego, eso estaba claro para Mycroft, pero la verdad no estaba enojado. Solo curioso por el comportamiento insistente que mantenía el aparentado músico sobre él, a tal punto de corromper a un noble humano como lo era el enfermero personal de Sherlock.

Y sabiendo que el otro no dejaría de molestar hasta darse satisfecho, contesto.

**Respuesta:**

_Lo superare. – MH_

¿No bastaba con una negativa? El pelirrojo dudo un rato, pero decidió no darle importancia. Ya muchas cosas había en su cabeza para más disputas emocionales y corporales.

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¡Yeah! "lml" _

_Sabiéndome perdonado pero con una fuerte culpabilidad, tendré que darlo por hecho para pagar mi deuda: te veré esta noche. Sin replicas. ¡Y no traigas a nadie! _

¿Ir acompañado de alguien? Mycroft no suprimió su sonrisa ante esa invitación tan poco galante. Lestrade era muy posesivo y eso lo estaba demostrando, pero el pelirrojo se rio más ante el hecho de que el sujeto ya se sentía con derecho sobre él. ¿De qué? Quien sabe, solo el pelinegro lo sabría.

Además de que su única compañía seria Henry, y el muy oportunista empezaría a flirtear con las mujeres presentes apenas pisar la cera de la calle, dejándolo de lado. Estaría completamente solo para cualquier momento.

El chofer llego y Mycroft entro al aunto negro, ignorando la mirada de susto que traía el hombre otra vez al verlo sonriendo contra el teléfono. Ya le advertiría luego que solo por conocerlo de pañales y llevarlo de un lado a otro, no debía tomar exceso de libertades.

En el asiento de piel solo mando un mensaje a su madre avisándole que estaba en caminó antes de que esta se preocupara y marcara a Sherrinford, y otro ultimo a Henry que llevaba marcándole ocho veces desde que salió disparado de la biblioteca, solo que había bloqueado su número por la misma razón.

¿Qué le diría a su familia? Ya estaba pensando en ello, pero aunque pasara el apocalipsis y no encontrara una buena excusa, qué la vida no fuera nada y se hiciera cenizas perdidas en el viento, él debía estar en esa mugrienta fiesta, y más le valía a Gregory Lestrade que valiera la pena.

**Receptor: Henry K.**

_Te veo a las 8._

* * *

1) ¡Clases de comunicacion! (yo reprobe ese tema en la priaria xD) **Receptor: **aquel que recibe el mensaje. **Emisor: **aquel que envia el mensaje. En este capítulo Mycroft fue el emisor y todos los demas los receptores lml

2) Monopolio: es un juego de mesa, aunque yo lo conozco como el "turista mundial", donde compras paises y terrenos importantes en el mundo y quien caiga en alguno de tus terrenos, debe de pagarte con billetitos o alguno de sus paises. ME encanta ese juego, te da poder .

Lalala, me creeran que ya tenia el capítulo escrito y se me olvido publicarlo? lo sé, estoy bien idiota. ¡Pero mis estudios me estan rompiendo, tengo muchos deberes y mi cabeza esta en otro mundo! Aun así, pido disculpas u.u

Gracias a yusefan halackti fanny alejo , Tsubasa Nicte, BlueArcana, y deadxendxless17 por sus comentarios. Tambien a los lectores anonimos y a todo aquel que se tome su tiempo de leer... "esto". Juro que revise la ortografía tres veces, pero siendo yo... bueno, en algo debi haber fallado. Disculpen.

ATTE: L4


	5. En modo perfecto

**Advertencias: **AU. Y por este capítulo ninguna, en el futuro quien sabe xD

**Capítulo: **4/10... sip, ya lo termine y solo serán 10 ^^...claro, si no se me ocurre otra cosa ¬/¬

**Desclaimer:** Sherlock es de Watson y Watson de Sherlock segun el dorado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pero la BBC es una malagradecida y no los pone juntos por envidiosa TT_TT

Basado en:

"radioactive, Imaginen dragons" y levemente "August Rush: el triunfo de un sueño"

* * *

_**.Música radioactiva.**_

**Capítulo 4:**

_En modo perfecto. _

— Gracias. — dijo John al último enfermero que solo movió la cabeza sin quitar su mirada de odio hacia el paciente.

Sherlock no bajo en ningún momento la mirada ante ninguno de los fulanos que osaron tocarlo, y si no fuera porque John se interpuso antes de ponerse agresivo, seguro y volvería a tener que escuchar el infernal monologo de la directora del hospital. Aburrido.

Por eso mejor se concentró en el rubio que tenía frente a él revisando detalladamente que el medicamento para él fuese el correcto. Desde que le conto a John las numerosas veces que han intentado dejado adormilado cambiando sus pastillas por otras más fuertes, el ojiazul se esmera por siempre ser él quien le tienda las pastillas dos veces al día y vitaminas en cada comida, nadie más. Ignorando el hecho de que se volvió una feria con medio departamento farmacéutico, tres de las nueve estaciones de enfermería y su propia tía, el mismo día que se enteró.

La lealtad que John le mostraba día tras días, el hecho de que solo por él iría contra el mundo, era lo que iluminaba su vida.

Antes para él todo era _gris _de alguna forma. Nada tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo todo estaba acabado, pero seguía ejerciendo la energía y vitalidad en el mundo y no lo podía comprender. La raza humana no valía nada, solo buscaban su propia extinción. Él lo supo; desde el momento en el que abría sus ojos hasta que su cuerpo caía por su fragilidad, que todo era oscuro y enfermizo, haciéndole pensar que nada ni nadie valía que el despertara cada mañana.

Aún no había entendido por qué Mycroft insistía en mantenerlo con vida, por qué no lo dejaba irse como quería para dejar de aburrirse, por qué su hermano seguía luchando, sino había nada por lo que luchar. Total nada era eterno, que se extinguieran sueños y esperanzas y se las llevara el viento, sin permitir vida alguna quedase para seguir contaminando. Eso, hasta hace menos un año era lo que cruzaba por su mente los pocos momentos de lucidez o donde ninguna nota musical se creaba en su cerebro, pero han sido 365 días y tres semanas para poder pensar en otra cosa.

En otra persona.

En una luz dorada y celeste.

Eso tenía nombre, y era John Watson.

— Estas molesto. — formulo lo obvio en voz alta, viendo y escuchando un suspiro agotado de los delgados y alargados labios ajenos.

_Ajenos. _

— Sí. — contesto con firmeza el señalado, acercándose por fin con un frasco de papel con tres píldoras dentro y un botellín de agua.

Con seriedad se quedó más alejado de lo normal, pero lo suficiente para que su brazo se estirara y el paciente acostado pudiera tomarlos más que subiendo el brazo, pero el de ojos extraños no hizo ningún movimiento. John tuvo que aguantarse la réplica para cuando su brazo ya se comenzaba a pesar por qué Sherlock decidió hablar.

— No iba a saltar John, Mycroft jamás lo permitiría. — Sherlock nunca aparto su mirada de aquella cristal que tanto le hacía olvidar y muchas cosas insulsas y estorbosas le lograban palpitar el corazón.

John no alejo la mirada, guardándose todos los gritos entre ofensas y sermones que quería tirarle al niño frente suyo, pero la seguridad en aquellas palabras y la mirada de la que cada noche tenía que escapar para dormir, le acorralaban. Se sentía tan avergonzado por dejar sus defensas tan decaídas con ese chico ojos de cachorrito.

Cachorro menso, desconsiderado, egoísta y toda la definición de maldad.

— Algún día puede y acabes con nuestra paciencia de verdad, Sherlock. — sus palabras fueron con seriedad y así fueron tomadas

— Ese día, ¿te iras? — la pregunta quiso salir a medias por el temblor en sus adentros a causa del miedo, pero por suerte ni un desliz demostró su debilidad ante ese hecho.

A John lo tomo desprevenido esa pregunta, pasando por facetas desde confusión, ignorancia y terminando en un nerviosismo al poder procesarla con cuidado, tomando colores rojos y boqueando como idiota un rato. Sherlock frunció las cejas sin entender el motivo de aquel acto en su compañero, y se tomaba demasiado tiempo en una simple pregunta de solo dos respuesta; pero claro, como todo humano común, tenía que hacer todo un monologo innecesario. Sherlock abrió los labios para cortarle sus tontos pensamientos, cando la respuesta de John le llego antes

— Sí. — Sherlock literalmente se congelo y fue su turno para quedar con los labios separados, pues la mirada de John y su postura mostraban su determinación para abandonarlo, pero después vio esa sonrisa tan calmada y sincera. — Pero solo unas horas, después regresare y te quedaras sin leche por una semana.

Con la misma sonrisa volvió a tenderle sus verificados medicamentos, y siendo un manipulador natural de sus emociones pudo controlar toda esa revolución de sentimientos en su interior. Solo tras su cara de mármol podía darse el lujo de tirarse en el suelo al perder equilibrio, solo en su palacio mental podía maldecir y acusar a ese rubio desconsiderado con su salud. Si algún día iba a morir, el causante de todo aquello sería el mismo John Watson.

Volviendo a la realidad como si no hubiesen pasado los milenios dentro de su cabeza, tomo con mala gana el contenedor de papel, sintiéndose satisfecho con la sonrisa de un complacido rubio.

— ¿Por qué se empeñan en quitarme mis lácteos? — farfullo mientras tragaba aquellas píldoras de horrible sabor y su vitamina de un sabroso sabor a melocotón. Amaba esas vitaminas.

John rio por el comentario y el puchero en su paciente, admirando cada detalle de ese rostro perfecto en tan adorable faceta. Aun sentía ese bombeo loco de su corazón cuando recordaba, que era el único espectador de tan maravillosa muestra humana en ese adonis. Un lujo, sin lugar a dudas.

Y de un solo arrebato, pronuncio un maleficio

— Te invito a una fiesta. — las palabras salieron por si solas y apretó los labios con fuerza por sentirse responsable de aquel silencio incomodo que acomodo en ambos.

Sherlock se quedó quieto aun con el vaso de agua contra sus labios, parpadeando dos veces cada medio minuto, digiriendo aquello que, creía, había alucinado. John bajo la mirada en con decepción, pero también reprochándose a sí mismo por causarse ese dolor ruin y constante en su corazón.

Una cosa era haberlo hecho hablar y otra muy diferente a meterlo de vuelta en la sociedad. Sherlock aun no le contaba el motivo de su propio encierro en ese lugar, pero el moreno no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir a las calles de Londres en algún momento; no le apetecía y la sola mención de reuniones sociales o escándalo por la calle lo volvía a recluir en su "palacio mental". Ni si quiera con él.

Y no es que tuviera mucha prisa de mostrarle el Speedy's con el mejor brownie en la ciudad, tampoco verlo en días nevados a mitad del parque y su oscuro cabello cubierto por copos de nieve, o simplemente estar en algún otro sitio que no fuera el hospital. No, no tenía prisa, pero quería terminar de unir todo aquello que inicio con Sherlock. Su relación no poseía nombre, pero tampoco tenía justificación o un objetivo, simplemente eran dos personas que por obra del destino coincidieron en el mismo horario y lugar, y eso para John no estaba siendo suficiente.

Cada que salía de ese hospital todo parecía solo ser un cuento de hadas, y dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Pero para Sherlock eso no era indiferente, pues también tenía la necesidad de saber si la luz de John le pertenecía o solo era un espejismo de su loquera. En un punto dado, seis meses después de que las visitas con el rubio fuesen diarias y necesarias para sus delirios, le pregunto a Mycroft sino había muerto de una sobredosis y ese era solo un momento de shock que no acababa. Su hermano dio una media sonrisa antes de volver a su libro de estudio, dejándole rendido ante sus ideas descabelladas.

Solo por esa razón estuvo a punto de tirarse cuatro pisos completos para obtener el afirmativo de su hermano mayor, y aunque comprendía que le estaba complicando aún más la existencia al hombre de eternas dietas, por esa vez lo necesitaba. Solo Mycroft podía ayudarlo a volver a "existir", y haría lo que fuera, aun en contra de Sherrinford, para qué su hermano y él comenzará a vivir otra vez.

Él quería saber que no todo era un cruel juego del destino, quería seguir viendo el mundo a través de los ojos de John, o lo que fuese que el sujeto causaba para que el no perdiera ni los colores ni las formas a su alrededor.

Sentir, simplemente.

Salió de su mutismo cuando noto el nerviosismo en el otro sujeto, notando que había vuelto a su caparazón como auto-reflejo para ignorar el problema.

— Lo siento, pero estaré ocupando fastidiando enfermeros de quinta. — le regreso ambos vasitos mientras escuchaba su risa resignada y él se limitó a una mueca feliz de solo verlo reír.

John lo observó enternecido y rendido ante sus travesuras un momento más, antes de inclinarse lo suficiente y plantarle un beso en la pálida frente, saboreando el contacto y respirando aquel aroma del acondicionador que desprendían los suaves rizos. Eran vagos y muy contados los roces o pequeñas caricias que a veces se soltaban, para animarse a no desmentir ese bello sueño.

John no era gay, y Sherlock no tenía interés en ningún ser humano, pero al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos eran normales, y si era solo entre ellos aquellas entregas de afecto corporales, estaba bien.

Todo lo que pasara entre ellos, era correcto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Ya estás en camino?_

**Respuesta:**

_No. – MH_

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_Es una especie de tortura, ¿cierto?_

**Respuesta:**

_Sí. – MH_

Era tan divertido hacerlo enojar, para ser sinceros.

Con una mueca divertida observaba la pantalla por última vez, consciente de que no se rendiría y seguiría mandando mensajes hasta que lo tuviera de frente. Aun con esa diversión, bloqueo su celular y se miró por última vez frente al espejo. Nada particular que delatase a donde iba más que la ducha, el aroma del desodorante casual y su perfecto cabello acomodado en su orden exacto. O mejor dicho, no se preocupó exactamente como vestir; mezclilla oscuro, mismos zapatos, típica playera blanca y detonando elegancia, como siempre es y como siempre será.

El sweater _Cardigan_ oscuro, regalo de su madre que a su gusto resultaba algo ajustado, dentro de su portafolio escolar no significaba nada. Tampoco la loción francesa edición primavera escondida entre sus cosas tenía algo que ver. Nop. Para nada.

Aprovechar el momento perfecto al enterarse de que su hermano mayor estaba al otro lado del mundo atascado por las tormentas tropicales fue la gloria, pues su madre después de su parloteo insano durante la cena le dio permiso para ir a casa del buen amigo Henry a "terminar un trabajo de la facultad". Oh su ilusa madre, como caía tan rápido. Claro que cubrió todas sus dudas y huecos que pudiesen delatarle con Sherrinford, pero ocupándose de todo eso y el hecho de que Henry fuese un adulador de primera solo para que lo acompañase, todo estuvo listo.

Bueno, más o menos. Aun le faltaba el valor.

¿En serio haría eso? ¿Actuar como un adolescente hormonal escapando de casa, para una fiesta que no valdría ni el castigo? Tal vez solo le quedase el consuelo de que su cadáver se riese burlase frente a su hermanito, mostrándole que no era el perro fiel de Sherrinford como creía. Sí, eso era perfecto.

Tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro, observando una vez más la habitación y asegurándose de que no dejo ningún tipo de evidencia en su contra. Pareciendo todo en orden bajó las escaleras enormes de la mansión y declino varias miradas curiosas sobre su persona, ¿es que era su chofer el único discreto entre toda esa bola de curiositos? Tal parecía que sí, mientras tanto su celular ya llevaba dos mensajes recibidos y silenciados por el vibrador.

Dio el último giro en las escaleras principales y puso la mejor cara de niño bueno que poseía, pues su madre lo estaba esperando en bata de seda lista para dormir, pero bien puesta en la puerta para despedirlo por esa noche.

Su maletín fue a parar a manos de su chofer y con una indicación de cabeza el hombre de traje se fue, mientras tanto su madre le sostenía sus manos entre las suyas con esa sonrisa de toda una dama. Lástima que no podía corresponderle con una igual.

— ¿La madre de Henry sabe que iras? — cuestiono su madre y él no pudo más que levantar la ceja ante tal demostración débil de su progenitora que osaba tratarlo como a un niño. — Oh Mycroft, no me mires así, esta situación es nueva para mí. Nunca antes quisiste ir a otra casa, y ahora resulta que dormirás lejos de tu hogar.

— Madre, por favor. — "hogar" y un cuerno, eso era una prisión.

— ¿Tu hermano lo sabe? — controló los gestos de su rostro, pero en realidad sentía arcadas insistiendo salir de su esófago.

Siempre que su madre mostraba esa fidelidad a ciegas, esa dependencia para con Sherrinford le daba asco. Cuando su padre murió se dejó consumir poco a poco, terminando siendo solo la cara de la familia, pero dejando que su hermano mayor tomara el control por completo de cada uno de ellos.

Ella era débil, y fue la primera en formar parte de su desgracia.

— Buenas noches. — fue lo único que con extremo control y comportamiento pudo contestar. Elizabeth no parecía ni alterada ni inconforme, solo sonrió a su hijo mientras lo veía marcharse.

Mycroft monto la limusina con su apacible calma y con la dirección ya modificada y marcada en el itinerario del chofer, partieron en un estable silencio y a tiempo a casa de su compañero.

Con Sherrinford en al sur de América y su madre tan confianzuda, el único sistema de alerta vigente era el de su hermano, y a este pretendía ignorarlo las próximas horas para bajar la ira y después pensar en un plan sencillo e ilustre para sacarlo sin que el otro sujeto se diese cuenta. Conseguir una casa para el muchacho era lo primero, el dinero para mantenerlo y los papeles falsificados serian de dificultad, pero si escogía bien sus relaciones para el suceso, todo podía marchar bien. Aunque de sus ahorros mensuales tendría que despedirse, porque si usaba lo que tenía en sus cuentas bancarias, seria por demás sospechoso y descabellado.

Movió la cabeza a la ventanilla polarizada y soltó un suspiro discreto, decidido a no pensar más en eso por ahora o los instintos asesinos para con su hermanito volverían a surgir.

Fue una vibración lo que lo saco de su mente en blanco, recordando que llevaba tiempo moviéndose dentro de su pantalón celular. Lo tomo entre su diestra y desbloqueo la pantalla, chocando con 18 mensajes sin leer y solo de dos sujetos, que estaba considerando seriamente en desaparecerlos de su agenda, y su vida.

Diez eran de Henry con la misma cantaleta de "te estás tardando" y sus derivados más absurdos solo para apurarlo. Como si tuviera el poder de controlar el tráfico.

Ocho de un desesperado, muy desesperado e incomprendido Lestrade.

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Ya va a deslumbrarnos con su presencia, Señor Torturador? _

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_Hey, que era broma. Ahora serás Misteeer Sensible xD_

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Holmes?_

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_Ya en serio, era broma… ¡Sí vas a venir, ¿cierto?! (O.Ó)_

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_Ahora si me tendrás de rodillas Holmes, lo juro. _

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Sabes? No soy de los que suplican. Tengo orgullo y dignidad, y solo era una bromita, no tienes porque darme la ley de hielo como niño pequeño por no aguantar nada… Pero lo siento. Siento-haberte-ofendido. ¡Listo! Lo dije. :P_

**Contacto: Molestia G.L**

_¿Vendrás? ¿Mycroft?  _

¿Sería bipolar? O solo necesitaba unos buenos tranquilizantes en su sistema. No era fan de las drogas –culpa de su hermanito – pero a ese sujeto no le vendría nada mal una que otra dosis para dormir. Además, lo ha insulto por vía electrónica de cinco maneras distintas: acusado de torturador, soberbio, impuntual, sensible e inmaduro.

Admitía los dos primeros aunque no de forma abierta, pero en lo que respecta los tres últimos, eso ya era pasarse de su límite de paciencia y manchaba de sobre manera su buen nombre. Aunque también debía admitir que le saco una mueca de incredulidad y diversión por tan incoherentes mensajes y, ¿Por qué la necesidad de expresar tus frustraciones por medio de emoticones? Increíble que al él lo tacharan de inmaduro, utilizando caritas para la expresión de ideas.

Totalmente paradójico.

Totalmente Gregory.

Aparte, lo llamó por su nombre. Lo había llamado por _su _nombre. Jamás lo había hecho, en ningún otro mensaje o de las pocas llamadas telefónicas de media noche; siempre siendo tan bromista, nervioso y sincero, le decía Holmes o "Señor Manipulador". No se quejaba, él había comenzado a decirle Lestrade y lo autonombró como "Molestia personal", pero de eso a llamarse por sus nombres de pila…

Minuto. Abrió sus ojos como platos y perdió su mirada en la nada, en el pasado, recordando que eso era mentira; porque en el hospital él le dijo…

_"— ¡Gregory…! — grito el nombre del otro antes de que le volviera a preguntar esas cosas sin sentido, levanto ambas manos como si hubiese querido ahorcar a alguien y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, buscando la paz que ya no conocía."_

¡Le gritó por su nombre de pila, en un lugar público! Crisis existencial, ¡crisis existencial! ¡Le-_gritó_!

Parpadeo un par de veces y carraspeo un poco antes de volver a una postura autoritaria sobre el asiento, perdiendo todo poder cuando dejo el celular rozando levemente sus labios mientras miraba a la calle, ajeno a que su conductor nuevamente lo miraba con terror. El no se daría ni cuenta de la tercera guerra, metido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos analizando sus acciones de esa tarde.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Perder los estribos no era su personalidad y mucho menos dejarse en evidencia en un lugar con personajes indiferentes a su entorno, como lo era aquel hospital y sus entrometidas personas. Pero eso no fue todo, sino el hecho de que se acerco a un humanoide cualquiera; tocándolo, mirándolo y rogándole como si el sujeto fuese a desaparecer, cuando lo único llamativo en él era un brillo antinatural en su persona.

No es que lo creyese un hada de los bosques para brillar, o que él esté lo suficientemente loco para empezar a ver personas con luz propia, pero sentía calidez. Calidez de una luz, cada que hablaba con Lestrade, que lo calentaba y llenaba de vida y colores aun en el peor de los momentos.

Como su primera llamada de la semana a media noche, donde después de una buena discusión con Sherrinford se quedo con insomnio atento a cualquier mensaje de alerta por parte del hospital, si es que a su predecesor se le ocurría meterse con Sherlock. Por eso a mitad de la noche contesto en menos de un segundo el celular sin fijarse en el numero y atendiendo a esperar la voz de cualquiera que le dijese que tenían el cadáver de su hermano.

No fue así.

Fue un momento de silencio por el otro lado de la línea, esperando a cualquiera que debiese darle la terrible noticia, pero en su desesperación por la muestra de ineptitud de dicho encargado, solto un amenazador "¿Qué pasa?" que asustaría a cualquiera. Se quedo de piedra cuando escucho esa voz masculina poco conocida, pero que vibraba por hacerse notar en sus memorias; nerviosa pero bastante alucinada cuando murmuro "¿habló con Mycroft Holmes?" y así, el joven que lo llamo soltó todo un parloteo de excusas, nombres, lugares, música, y más palabrería que no entendió nunca.

No hace falta recordar que fue la primera vez que se sintió dislocado, fuera lugar, en otro planeta, sin palabras, sin ideas, y que cometió la cosa más tonta y mundana como cualquier ser de esa sociedad que tanto repudiaba. Solo pudo contestar "¿Eh?"

¡"¿Eh?"! ¡¿Quién, con su nivel de inteligencia y superioridad, contesta así?! Después de eso no se acordó ni de sus problemas o preocupaciones, solo se quedo ahí sentado sobre su cama como un idiota por horas, hasta que la luz del día le dio en el rostro tras las cortinas que se olvido de cerrar y culparse por el resto de la mañana y tarde ante la fatiga que sentía por tremendo desvelo. Desvelo que le causo un desconocido, pero que le removió todo su mundo a partir de esa llamadita que le brindo una emoción impropia en él.

Querer volver a emocionarse. Como niño chiquito queriendo volver a ver su capítulo favorito de la serie de superhéroes, él quería volver a escuchar esa voz, que de alguna forma se le coló en todas partes de su sistema.

Y es cuando recordó el brillo plateado en la universidad de música a la que secreta y solo necesariamente iba a esconderse en su teatro abandonado. Pues ahora, solo quería volver ahí y verlo.

Pero claro, tomo control en sus acciones y solo se restringía a comunicarse por medio de largos mensajes y cortas pero significativas llamadas nocturnas. De alguna manera Gregory encontró la forma de conversar con él aun con sus cortantes respuestas y grandes monosílabos, de reírse por algo que supuestamente resultaba gracioso, demostrándole que contaba con un sentido del humor que al menos era capaz de hacer sonreír a otra persona. Y ni que decir de las despedidas, esas donde tras un suspiro derrotado o adormilado donde secretamente ninguno de los dos quería cortar, llegaba él "Que descanses, Holmes" y él por mucho que gustaba por cantarle hasta una bendita cuna, solo salían tras sus labios "Igual, Lestrade."

Y todo por ese brillo que al final descubrió, eran sentimientos para con él que lo llenaban de algo que no reconocía, pero le hacía sentirse vivo, colorido, humano común y corriente sin molestarse por ese hecho.

Y estaba bien. Eso, estaba demasiado bien.

Claro, antes de ponerse sus moños y gritarle frente a la gente, ¡gritarle! ¡A Gregory…! ¡A Lestrade! Aunque si ya lo había hecho por su nombre de pila, no creía que se enojaría si le llamase por permanencia.

¿Permanencia? ¿Acaso quería que _esa _relación tan extraña _permaneciera_?

_\- Que pregunta más estúpida_ \- se reprendió a si mismo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza ante su propia tontería y, ahora miraba la pantalla del celular, pensando en que contestar antes de que su molestia personal decidiese cortarse las venas por su torturante silencio.

**Respuesta:**

_Eres demasiado histérico para tu propio bien. Estaba ocupado, no siempre puedo contestarte con rapidez. _

_Voy camino. - MH_

Sutil pero funcional. Que se conformara y diera gracias de no ignorarlo.

Un minuto más y ya estaban frente a la residencia de los Kings, una mucho más llamativa y deslumbrante que la suya propia, pero sin dudar que era más pequeña y renovada varias veces solo para parecer sofisticada ante los ojos de las damas y de quien le interesen tales trivialidades. Las luces al pasar no le deslumbraron, después de todo, su luminosidad no le afectaba, porque no la _veía._

Pasando la reja de seguridad y parando el auto en la entrada, espero a que su servidumbre le abriera la puerta y le tendiese su mochila mientras era esperado por otras tres mujeres más de uniformes similares con esas sonrisas tan cansadas. Eso le pasa a la rubia por embarazarse a temprana edad, a la indigente de problemas familiares, y a la tercera… bueno, suficiente debía tener con el que su familia la abandonase a su edad avanzada.

— ¿Necesita que venga por usted, señor? — Beckett, su chofer, le estiraba la mochila con su sumisa compostura. Pero le sonreía, eso casi no lo hacía y solo cuando iba al hospital, lo que derivaba a sus absurdas respuestas por sus "nobles y secretas" acciones.

El hombre sabia a donde iba, resultando ser más astuto de lo que alguien imaginaria. Lo bueno es que él ya lo tenía previsto de todas formas. Después de todo, el hombre lo vio prácticamente crecer entre toda la miseria, y fue el único empleado que se quedo bajo órdenes en el testamento de su padre como _suyo. _No de Sherrinford.

Lo miro un momento, entendiéndose entre ambos y en sus facciones viejas estaba claramente escrita la palabra "cuídese". Le convenció un poco mas su lealtad para con él.

— No, mañana te enviare un mensaje.

— Que pase buena noche, señor.

El hombre como se presento, salió, dejándolo a él con mas personas cuyas vidas eran igual de humillantes, pero al menos a ellos les pagaban por sonreírle a toda hora.

Entro a la mansión y no paso del pasillo del recibidor, porque Henry ya venía bajando las escaleras centrales con una resplandeciente sonrisa que solo aguardaba mal augurio. Arreglado con sus ropas casuales pero viéndose aun así demasiado rico para subsistir, su hiperactividad lo irritaba bastante que solo el vibrar dentro de sus pantaloncillos evito que diera media vuelta para salir corriendo.

— ¡Al fin has llegado! Hey, solo falta qué… — el castaño quedo a metros distanciados de él con cara de pocos amigos y observándolo de pies a cabeza, como solo lo veía hacerlo cuando escogía su ropa durante tres horas solo por una cita

— ¿Qué? — espeto sin muchas ganas, sabiéndose todo el sermón que le venía encima por su poca muestra de narcisismo.

— ¡No te arreglaste! — el grito no fue sorpresa de nadie, y él solo giro los ojos

— Solo haré acto de presencia. No pienso quedarme.

— No trajiste la chaqueta Calvin, ni la Dolce&amp;Gabbana, ni los…

Comenzó el sermón. Henry jamás había visto más allá de los jardines traseros y eso, por las fiestas de caridad que realizaba su madre para las reuniones en la alta sociedad, así que su closet ni una mirada le había echado, y no sabía nada mas de que sus trajes siempre eran importados de marcas francesas. Suponía que verlo de esa forma le era por completo anormal, y por supuesto, una falla en el historial de la moda de Mycrfot Holmes. Las chaquetas y demás cosas que mencionaba sin parar fueron regalos de él en cumpleaños o fiestas de tiempo atrás, regalos que jamás salieron de su envoltura, de hecho.

Hastiado de toda la palabrería que derrochaba ese sujeto, saco de su mochila con gracia su otra contraparte de la vestimenta, entrando perfectamente en el suéter y desarreglándose sin desarreglarse un solo mechón de cabello y le siguió la colonia, colocándose apenas una pizca en los puntos cardinales de su cuerpo y volviéndola a alzar con elegancia. Ahora sí, era merecedor de esas miradas picaronas de Henry, lo cual lo aterro más y estuvo controlando sus escalofríos.

— ¿Feliz? — ironizó aun bajo aquello sonrisa que le desagradaba, pero que al menos lo calló.

— Si jugáramos del otro lado, y tú fueras humano, te tiraría en mi cama ahora mismo, mi buen amigo. — no se le acerco, pero tirársele encima para molestarlo si querían ser sus intenciones.

— Qué asco, Henry. — espeto el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba una pelusa del suéter sin nada de interés en la jugada insinuación.

Si no estuviese seguro de la heterosexualidad de su compañero, sí habría salido corriendo. Más aun con esa sonrisa que denotaba cada vez más, lo frustrante que sería aquella noche. Bien sabia que Henry no era tan idiota, y que él hubiese aceptado de la nada ir a la fiesta le significaba algo al castaño entrometido.

_Que valga la pena, Gregory. _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

El sonido estaba a todo volumen y la música sonaba solo para ambientar, y ambientar muy bien porque aun no había reclamos, falta de alcohol o algo que este estrellado en su casa, así que particularmente, todo estaba en orden.

A excepción de la vieja loca-amante-de-gatos que era su vecina de frente, todos los demás en el barrio aceptaban el volumen y hasta algunos estaban tomando en su cocina, por lo que preocuparse por eso no era necesario. Tampoco de que se metieran a su habitación o la de su madre, se aseguro de que esta estuviese tan borracha como siempre y la encerró, así como sus pocas cosas de valor en su habitación. En cambio el baño o la de invitados, esas tenían seguro por si solas, desde adentro.

Sus instrumentos los terminaba de instalar Mike y hace poco que John había llegado junto con Molly, por lo que todo estaba bajo control y a itinerario según Sally.

Todo genial, todos reían y se relajaban, hasta Sebastian estaba presente, con cara de pocos amigos y muy ausente, pero estaba. Entonces, ¿Qué lo mantenía mordiéndose las uñas?

Mycroft.

Aun no era ni la hora situada para que llegara, pues lo cito justo cuando la tocada iba a dar marcha, pero le hubiera encantado que estuviera antes y suplicarle que solo viera el lado bueno de toda la situación y no lo malo. No es que se considerara o a su grupo como malos, pero ese sujeto era aterradoramente inteligente, notará lo que este mal y escaparía a otro país con tal de ignorarlo.

No, en realidad solo lo enterraría en vergüenza y desolación sin necesidad de tanto drama. Aunque para ser muy serio y soberbio, había averiguado que le encantaba el drama, con solo el hecho de que le seguía el juego cuando comenzaban a dialogar cosas sin sentidos de dragones, mitologías o cosas por el estilo.

De alguna manera en su lucha por su banda y la supervivencia de esta, termino conociendo a una persona extravagante, inteligente y misteriosa. Soberbio y cortante en todas las ocasiones, pero era agradable, tenía conocimiento de todo tipo y con elegancia te daba opiniones y debates atrayentes que era difícil cuestionarle, aunque siendo él tan terco, siempre terminaba por sacarlo de sus casillas al pobre hombre. En una semana de conocerlo podría decir cosas tan magnificas sobre su persona y eso, que estaba seguro de no saber prácticamente nada más allá de que tenia hermosos ojos zafiro bajo pestañas rojizas, con una voz única que tenia la tentación de saber si cantaba con esa majestuosidad de decir solamente las vocales.

Esa voz, que cuando le contestaba con un monosílabos simples pero certeros, cuando le deseaba buenas noches, cuando reía… ¡oh, cuando reía! Era como escuchar una sinfonía cómica y aun así quedas boquiabierto y aplaudiendo por esa gravedad en su risa. Y cuando dijo su nombre.

"_Gregory"._

A él jamás en la vida le ha gustado su nombre completo, sobre todo porque "Greg" bastaba para sonar cool e interesante, pero escucharlo salir de aquellos labios con la gravedad de su enojo, aunque fue en su contra cuando solo intento ser amable, con eso lo desarmo.

Y luego estaban sus manos que a pesar de su longitud, eran suaves y de dedos alargados, a excepción de los dedos usados para tocar el violonchelo, porque en ellos estaba grabado el pulso de las cuerdas, cuerdas que en sus manos lloraban de alegría por ser tocadas. Y él supo lo que era eso, porque en ese momento le entraron ganas tremendas de quedarse con esas palmas en su cuello y esas yemas delineando su rostro…

Y ahora deliraba, ¡genial, ya fantaseaba con sujeto que había visto solo dos veces en su vida, y que de hecho, en las dos ocasiones lo paso de largo! Que falta de respeto por si mismo estaba mostrando, verdad de Dios.

Ahí en el pasillo de su sala que unía al comedor, con las ropas mas decentes y provocadoras que tenia –en realidad no, se acaba de cambiar solo por una playera negra– recargado en la puerta dándose golpes en la cabeza contra la madera por su estrés, pensando en su poca dignidad. Justo en ese momento donde no creyó caer más bajo, supo que si podía.

Por su puerta entraba el primer hombre que de verdad le dejaba boquiabierto con su sola presencia en una habitación compartida, ¡Por todos los cielos, debería estar prohibido usar ese tipo de ropa en figuras como esa! La oscuridad de su ropa contrarrestaba con lo lechera de su piel y el cabello pelirrojo tan ordenado dándole una apariencia segura, con esa mirada de su divinidad, era capaz de ir a tirarle la alfombra roja.

Entre el humo de un tonto fumando dentro de su amado hogar, sus miradas cruzaron y fue más un espejismo a mitad del desierto que un simple chequeo entre ambos. El se estaba sintiendo exaltado de tan solo estar bajo su visión entrecerrada y labios fruncidos, única mueca de burla nivel primario para alguien como Holmes.

Pero él no era cobarde, mucho menos tímido, y si en realidad lo quería junto a él. Bueno, en la banda. Si en verdad lo quería, en primera debería limpiarse la baba, después anotar en su mente el hacerle un altar a John Watson por darle el número telefónico del pelirrojo, y ahora y por último, ir frente a él decidido a dejarlo igual de abrumado.

Solo se agacho dentro de la otra habitación para tomar una cerveza sin alcohol, de esas qué eran para variar el producto y que los menores –por favor, era obvio que ahí tenia a menores de edad– se pudieran dar un momento de libertad. Volvió a erguirse pero esta vez para caminar junto a él que no se había movido de donde lo miró, volviendo a conectar las miradas pero ahora todo estaba relajado, tranquilos, solo ellos dos.

Sus estaturas no varían casi nada, milímetros solo le hacían ser más alto a él, pero eran milímetros que le permitían ver esa peca escurridiza debajo de la caoba ceja derecha, y tener una vista diferente estando cercas. Muy cercas. ¿Por qué estaban tan cercas el uno del otro? ¿Por qué no molestaba? Pues era perfecto de todas maneras.

— Estas aquí. — nota número cuatro, debía de darse más duro contra la pared. Sabía de antemano que las cosas obvias le eran aburridas a Mycroft, pero al contrario de verlo molesta, le vio alzar esa ceja tan altiva con una mueca neutral.

— Inevitablemente. — esa voz le era tan… y esos ojos, serian más bonitos si brillasen con más intensidad, pero eso no le quitaba lo único que se veían en sus entornos pelirrojos.

Él sonrió, le sonrió, mientras le tendía la lata de cerveza-para-bebes según Mike. Noto el ceño fruncido y como negaba lentamente con la cabeza de tan solo ver el envase, algo que le encanto porque eso significaba que no era bebedor. Ni fumador a juzgar por su cara de pocos amigos cuando el humo se interpuso entre ambos. ¡Perfecto!

— No tomo alcohol. — agrego como si hiciera falta, entonces noto que seguía manteniendo la cerveza al aire y frente a él

— Yo tampoco, es cerveza de raíz. — añadió un movimiento de cabeza como si fuese necesario, pero el pelirrojo la tomo de todas formas. La abrió, acerco primero bajo su nariz con discreción y después poso la lata en sus labios.

Labios que sorbieron con majestuosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez todo lo que Mycroft hiciese le parece perfecto… ¡Dios, ya estaba _enfermamente_ obsesionado con él!

Pero lo ignoro, cuando el pelirrojo de delgados labios lambió los mismos, asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña pero en verdad sincera, quitándole el susto de tener que ir el mismo a buscarle agua embotellada desde París.

Y entonces todo siguió de maravilla, estando nuevamente ellos dos y nadie más. Justo como cuando se masajeaban y a él casi se le quema la comida o casi lo sacan del salón por despistado, cuando esas llamadas injustificadas bajo el manto oscuro del cielo solo eran risas y comentario vacíos que tenían una realidad solo cuando las conversaba con él.

Lástima, escuchó como Molly comenzaba a llamarlos al jardín trasero para iniciar a tocar. Sin querer moverse ni dejar de verlo, le indico con la cabeza que siguiera a todos esos que comenzaban a amontonarse para llegar al lugar indicado. Sonrió por última vez con esa blanca sonrisa que solo daba a sus cercanos, y se alejo para ir a hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo. No, no era mirar a ese excéntrico chelista: era hacer sonar su música.

Mycroft vio como se alejaba aquel ser que lo desprendía del mundo, y desaparecer de su campo visual lamentablemente muy lejos. Triste realidad, estaba lejos de su alcance.

Volvió a acercar la botella a su boca, disfrutando de ese sabor desconocido y su frio liquido tras su garganta. Cosa que agradecía, porque en algún momento la calidez de _su luz _fue extremista, subiéndole escandalosamente la temperatura. Seguro sería malo para la dieta, pero no importaba esa noche.

— No sabía que lo tuyo fuesen las estrellas de rock. — escuchó a Henry que ya tenía a una chica bajo su brazo. Típico.

El comentario fue una burla y el hubiera contraatacado, sino estuviese tan feliz de sentirse humano, adulto joven disfrutando de un ambiente hormonal con un compañero más o menos normal y un sujeto desconocido molesto, encantador y brillante. En resumen, si no fuese _el _momento.

— Aun te detesto. — comento como si nada, y solo recibió la mirada maravillada de su compañero. Normal.

— Puedo vivir con eso… ¡¿estás bebiendo?! — tal vez, _demasiado _normal para su pobre castaño.

Se acercaron todo lo que pudieron al escenario, pero por tardar tanto la gente ya estaba amontonada frente a los cuatro chicos sobre la plataforma improvisada que solo los levantaban un metro del suelo, pero lo suficiente para hacerse notar.

Desde el umbral de la puerta Mycroft esperaba a que terminase las alabanzas y la interacción de la banda para con el público. Una chica en la batería y uno regordete con el bajo, mientras que su futura victima alias Watson tenía una guitarra eléctrica.

La nota comenzó suave, el sonar del acorde fue el indicado y la batería se hacía escuchar con lentitud, saboreando cada golpe de las baquetas sobre su textura. Entonces una sorpresa bien dada, fueron John y Greg los que cantaron coreados por los otro dos, pero indiscutible que ellos eran las voces principales.

_I break, I borrow, I live, I loose__  
I break, I'm hollowed, I'm dead, confused  
I'll find you._

Juntos en un mismo micrófono y solo siendo ellos, para cuando las palmas ya estaban sonando al par del ritmo lento, torturados y gallardo, uno que difícilmente se goza en este estilo. Watson cantaba bien y era quien llevaba el ritmo, pero en algún momento ser perdió entre la manos hábiles del ojos chocolateros.

Pararon lo que pareció fue el coro, iniciando con una letra que arrastraba cada palabra y la dejaba en la piel para ser absorbida. Una letra profunda, sin encumbres que la desordenaran, y una faceta nueva de Greg se habría frente a sus ojos. Movía sus manos dejándolas ser, su voz era del corazón y aunque quería centrarse en cada uno para dar una buena crítica, no podía despegar los ojos de esa brillante esencia que en cada onda musical se estaba perdiendo.

Entonces lo comprendió. No era solo su molesta forma de ser, de cómo sus mentes chocaban contra sí, sino de la forma en que se unieron o debían hacerlo. La música, ahí había música uniéndolos, y él solo se estaba dejando llevar por ella.

La canción seguía, tuvo un solo para John que hizo vociferar a la gente aun cuando era tan fácil y sencillo, que lo más probable eso fue lo que los deslumbro. Pero el ya no veía a nadie más, porque nuevamente se quedo boquiabierto y con los ojos solo para Greg, quien también por un momento, un miserable momento casi inexistente en la línea del espacio-tiempo, lo miro con fuerza y determinación. Atributos que le brindaban su música, porque era suya.

Y por qué él ya era suyo, pues termino cayendo en esa red de notas y voces que engatusaban, letras que inspiraban y una música que iluminaba. Que enamoraba.

La tocada siguió y también su embelesamiento del uno con el otro, perdidos en miradas y sonrisas que hicieron de una noche favorable.

* * *

1) Me enamoran (emboban) los hombres con suéteres tipo X así... aksjka, no sé, se ven elegantes y de tan solo imaginarme a Myc vestido así... kjaksdjask se me cae la baba *-*

2) Bach Break - Jonathan Meyers, esa es la canción que toca la banda. En realidad en eso me estoy basando la pelicula, ademas de que FF no permite los songfics, por lo que puse ese tramito. Escuchenla, esta super sensuaselona *TT* Perooo, si terminara siendo con la música de Imaginen Dragons, solo que eso es muuucho más adelante.

Lalala, todo me pasa este año gente, TODO. me enfermo, se me muere mi amiga, casí mi abuelo, casi muero yo coño! dos veces... do veces! necesito hacerme una limpia o algo así ¬¬

Así que si dejo de actualizar por un mes, ya saben que estaré tres metros bajo tierra =_=

Gracias por seguir leyendo, que gusto que les guste(?. Juro que revise la ortografía tres veces, pero siendo yo... bueno, en algo debi haber fallado. Disculpen.

ATTE: L4


End file.
